Heated Souls
by EerieAlice
Summary: A recurring thought is…why aren't there any Pyro and Liz stories? XMenHellboy
1. Flick, Spark, Light

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men or Hellboy, you should realise that out by now.**

**Warning****: There are rude things included in this story and this is the warning aimed at the 13-16 year old teenagers, really it isn't for you. **

**About this particular fan fiction****: No hard feelings but I am sick to the teeth of Pyro/Rogue, Pyro/Kitty, and Pyro/Bobby ships, I do love some videos I have watched and to be truthful I have read some great fan fics about the pairs so don't go thinking, I despise them, because I don't. **

**A recurring thought is…why aren't there any Pyro and Liz stories? **

**Heated Souls**

**Chapter One – Flick, Spark, Light. **

"LIGHT'S OUT!" a cold voice shouted through the confides of the hospital.

Bellamie Psychiatric.

A place for lunatics.

A place for people that weren't wanted.

A place for her.

Perched by the window sill was a young dark haired woman, staring out at the buildings that lay behind the huge aged rusty fence. Her mind was sketched with images of her life before she passed that particular gate, voices of hate and pleasure as she thought about it. She had to get out of this place she was caged in, away from the groans of the twisted lunatics she had to make home with, away with the disgusting stench of diluted cleaning substances, and away from the white tiled walls. She glanced from corridor to corridor, breathing a sigh of relief that no guards were patrolling…at least not yet anyway. Standing up she quickly unlatched the window lock, and quietly yet with little space squeezed through.

Her feet landed with a _squelching _sound on the crunchy shimmering grass, she wrapped her deep red robe around herself, and the nicotine pound echoed in her mind, her addiction was getting worse. A small tiny grin passed her mouth as she wired her limbs through the fencing, she knew how to get out, and she had done it plenty of times.

She found her usual little alleyway she would go to, in no time it was cigarette out, lit and sat on a crate. Her head rested against the wall as she watched the huge moon, blowing and exhaling ringlets of smoke and puffing them out into the midnight sky. She watched the street and a loose page blew past, she snatched it from the wind that swept it past. The headline that made her do this enticed her, she read the article seeping up all it's knowledge. It talked about how their was a new criminal in this town, a group called '**The Brotherhood'**. The name made the young woman laugh, what a corny silly thing!

The article talked of explosions happening in the nearby Towns and some new evil scaring the villagers. Well, she was in New York, the heart; every night was scary if you were out on your own. She continued to read on, she said the attacks were led by a vast number of…Mutants. Her eyebrow rose, she thought the only monstrous people in New York, was Abe, HB and herself. She read on, the paper determined that they were **insane, dangerous and powerful. **She flicked ash on the paper and through to the ground violently.

_Chink! _

Liz's head snapped back to the alleyway she had concealed herself in. That metallic sound came again and again, _chink chink_. She pulled herself up against the walls peering through the darkness at what she could hear before her. She kept her breathing low as she did not want to avert attention to whatever was in the alleyway, step by step, bit by bit she made her way deeper into the alleyway. Darkness blinded her sight and all she saw was the smallest flicker of a warm safety flame, like the small compact ones you get in lighters. It wasn't very long until she had noticed the flame and sound of metal had stopped, had the person in the alleyway noticed her?

Then she heard bickering, as if there was a discussion going on, like a group debate. She started up the alleyway, coming near the end and from glancing she saw a group of people, some with tattoos on their faces and necks. A man stood with a very peculiar helmet, they were all sat around a fire talking. The young woman listened in, her hearth thumping away all the while:

"We have to get out of here Magneto!" came a voice filled with hysteria.

"We are** not **going anywhere," she heard a sophisticated mature voice, like the Professors. "All we have done is caused a little ruckus in the papers that is all, burning buildings, smashing cars, we are much better than that, it's like child's play, and we are here to set our plan straight for our fellow mutants."

That word again, it puzzled her. She listened in more clearly her robe snagging on the wall, she yanked it out nearly ripping a huge hole in her shoulder.

"What was that?" asked the man with the sophisticated voice and weird helmet.

Her heart began to thump more and more, she moved away from the end and dipped into the alcove concealed in darkness but she could still hear their voices.

"I'll check it out," came the other voice she heard before. "No Callisto," he pronounced another weird name. "I'll send someone to go…**you **check it out…I know you will make the right decision if we are being ambushed," he seemed to say with delight.

"You got it," said the messenger.

The dark haired woman tried to keep her breathing low, and she saw the person emerge from the end of the alleyway. That sound,_ chink_, it was him who was making that sound, he had a lighter in his hand and kept flicking it up and open violently as he surveyed the narrow passage. The voices behind him went into discussion and he moved slowly up the alleyway, his nostrils flared and his eyes moved sharply to the freshly stamped cigarette on the ground. The woman wanted to bang her head against the wall, the smoke still flowed from it. His eyes became like snake slits and he moved near the alcove.

She crouched against the damp wall, holding herself, her body shaking due to the fact that it was very cold. Her hands over her eyes and her face away from looking at him. His footsteps slowed, the crunching sound of his combat boots turning on the spot, then…silence.

She breathed quickly, her body shook even more, and perspiration appeared on her brow smearing lightly against her sleeve. Her hands grew more slippery in texture, and she lost grip on her robe which fell away from her knees.

In alarm she turned her head to snatch it back without him seeing. But, a boot held part of her gown to the soggy ground, her eyes moved slowly up the male's body.

He smiled…sadistically.

"What do you think you're doing dressed in something like that, Sheila?" he asked.

She didn't say anything, she just stared.

But that same smirk stayed on his expression. _**  
**_


	2. An Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Hellboy, you should realise that out by now

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men or Hellboy, you should realise that out by now.**

**About this particular fan fiction****: No hard feelings but I am sick to the teeth of Pyro/Rogue, Pyro/Kitty, and Pyro/Bobby ships, I do love some videos I have watched and to be truthful I have read some great fan fics about the pairs so don't go thinking, I despise them, because I don't. **

**A recurring thought is…why aren't there any Pyro and Liz stories? **

**I'm really sorry for not getting this chapter up quick enough, thanks for being patient with me. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think of it so far.**

Chapter Two - An Unexpected Guest. 

The dark haired woman stared up at the ambusher, his eyes burned deep into hers, he never seemed to blink. They seemed murderous, threatening and cold. She tried to yank her gown from his boot but he brutally grasped his hand round her wrist:

"Oh no, tiger tiger," he muttered. He forcefully brought her up to his level and wrapped on of her arms behind her back so she was in a lock. "Time to meet the family…"

Her feet scraped against the cement as the man with the flame like hair pushed her round the corner. Her eyes widened as she saw a hoard of people crowded around a fire. The flames danced suddenly as she entered their view.

"So here is the little intruder…" said the sophisticated man with the English voice, his cold eyes narrowed on her, a flicker of de-ja-vu grew across his face but it soon died away.

"So what are you….some clown troop or something?" Liz asked as she surveyed the group, she felt a violent shake from the man holding her shoulders.

"Callisto, are you getting anything?" the elderly man asked the woman with the omega symbol tattooed on her. She stared at Liz, watching her, what the hell was she doing?

There was a long pause of silence…it teased Liz, like being cut with a very sharp butcher's knife. Her skin shuddered as she felt the warm breath of the man behind her, his hands was clamped round her shoulders. Like he had some sort of possession over her, as if…she was the possession. Her neck craned round, and she looked at him, he glared back at her and violently twisted her head back with one of his hands holding her shoulder.

"Callisto?"

The omega woman blinked, and she breathed out and shook her head in disbelief: "She isn't one of us…"

"She's not a mutant?" the sophisticated man asked, in curiosity.

"I-I don't understand…but she smells…of flames and ash…" Callisto said in disbelief.

"How the hell can she _not_ be a mutant?" Voices of the group shouted around her. The elderly stopped the tempered questions with raising one of his aged hands; he turned to Liz and told the man to help her sit down on the crate in front of her. The man with the flame like hair pushed her arrogantly and kept one hand on her shoulder as she sat down.

"Now…" the English man said as he drew up his crate. "You are going to tell us everything you know or my friend here (_his eyes snapped to the man holding her shoulder and back at her_) will…harm you. (_The man with the flame hair grinned at her_). Understand?"

"Yes…" Liz replied.

"Good girl. What is your name?"

"Elizabeth Sherman…"

There were a few faces that breathed in sharply at her name. Nice to meet the people that knew about her history.

"That's a very beautiful name. I've heard of that name before, in fact, even your face rings a bell, like I've seen it in the paper…"

"You're all over the papers now, old man…" Liz hissed. His eyes flickered to the man behind her, and he gave her a quick nap at the back of her head. She leant forward feeling the impact of his knuckles, his hand raced to her shoulder and pulled her back to the normal sitting position.

"Back to business…why does your face seem familiar to me? No mean talk this time, unless you want finger imprints on the back of your skull."

Liz did not reply.

"One more chance, Elizabeth."

"**Don't** use my name!" Liz growled. The second slap came again.

The flames in front of her grew and grew, they spat and danced furiously. It caught the old man's eye.

"Wait…why can't I use your name?"

"You make it sound safe, like you've known me for years, like we are friends…" her voice seemed in pain, and the flames in front of her clashed together.

"_What are you doing?!_" Callisto whispered over to him.

The man brought her back up again and his fingers pressed deeply into her shoulder. Sweat had become to appear on Liz's forehead and she looked back at the old man. His expression scared her; he already had an idea in his mind.

"That's strange…when you get angry…the flames began to move…as if they had some kind of connection with you," he replied. Her lips quivered as the wind from alleyway cooled herself. The man's fingers dug deeper into her shoulders. Her eyes fell to round as she could feel them all staring at her.

"What is she Erik?" Callisto asked, the old man.

"She has power…but she isn't a mutant," he replied.

"How the hell is that even possible?" The voices said again.

"**Be quiet!**" Erik, the old man exclaimed.

It had been a while since Liz had been questioned by Erik, the old English man, she had heard the people (or mutants) call him by the name of, Magneto. Another peculiar name. Liz was sitting on a crate in another alleyway, her wrists tied with rope, but she was away from the group, however she could hear them whispering. Her head rested against the soggy wall and the wind blew hastily around her. The man with flame yellow hair stood where the exit was to escape. He never seemed to take his eyes off her.

Her wrists strained as she fidgeted with the ropes.

"It's not going to work…Lizzie," said the man, mocking her name with a deep laugh.

"Why d'you have such stupid names?" Liz asked him, "Like you're in some crap movie or something…"

His eyes turned cold: she had insulted him. Perfect.

"Oohh, have I pinched a nerve?" she asked again.

"**Shut up!**"

Liz smiled, pleasingly: "So, what's your name?"

"Pyro…"

"No…your **real** name."

"That is my real name!"

"Of course it isn't…_Pyro_…" Liz watched his face closely, his seemed bothered by it. Why on earth why? There was a long earthy silence, his fingers tensed together as he thought.

"It's J-John."

"You didn't like the name your parents gave you?"

"I hate my parents," John (Pyro) said in a growl. He looked up at Liz, "What about your name…Lizzie?"

She glared at him, "I might as well have it, it's the only thing I have left." His eyebrow rose: "What do you mean by that?"

Liz knew she had said too much…_why did you open your mouth you stupid girl!_

Her wrists itched from the tight pressure of the rope and the pain was pulsing, Liz had to get away from this place…away from the man with flame like hair.

John knelt in front of her and tugged the rope round her wrists painfully. He stared into her eyes: "What do you mean by that?!"

"I-…It's none of your business…_Johnny._"

He did not believe her; he knew she was hiding something. "Tell me, or I'll slap you again," he threatened her.

Liz shuddered breathing in and out, and her eyes locked with his: "I killed them…"

With her fists tight they shot out in front of her, and hit his chest, she brought them together and pounded them at the side of his head. John fell to the side and nearly smacked his head on the damp cemented wall.

"_That's for slapping me_!" Liz hissed as she crept over him as he lay on the floor.

The moonlight shimmered across the streets as Liz came out into the open air, she took one final glance and disappeared into the night.


	3. Cat and Mouse

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Hellboy, you should realise that out by now

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men or Hellboy, you should realise that out by now.**

**I'm really sorry for not getting this chapter up quick enough, thanks for being patient with me. I however, don't want people complaining and messaging me about it. I have exams at the moment and revision is crucial for it, as you should know. Though they have finished, I have University things to sort out, my Prom, friends to see, and writing my own novels. So, **_**no one**_** rants about it. **

**Okay, this chapter, is well, I could imagine it in a film or something. The song I suggest you download, it's great. And it fills the scene with hysteria which goes well in this chapter. So, I hope you people like it, enjoy and tell me what you think. **

Chapter Three – Cat and Mouse. 

_Just keep running Liz and don't look back_, she told herself as she took off up the dimly lit desolate streets of New York City. She came to a junction and pranced across nearly stumbling, her feet dragged along the pavement and her breath caught painfully in her throat, she wasn't used to running for her life, Bellamie Psychiatric had no place for it.

A distant thud of muffled booming music thundered from the street across, it was a club. _Perfect, there are loads of people; I'll just mesh in with them._ Although there was a case of someone spotting her from the newspapers, and they would grass her up.

Liz ignored that possibility and threw her robe hood over head. She advanced and saw the huge security guard.

"You got a pass?" he asked, his voice deep and grimly.

"No…sorry," Liz said.

"Well, I can't let you in."

She rummaged in her robe pocket. "How about this? No one will know." She handed him a twenty dollar pill. The guard snatched it from her fingers; he stepped to the side and let her inside.

Her ears were attacked with the booming music from the stage. The bodies of the people jumped around on the dance floor as if they were lifeless aliens, getting lost in the beat of the song. Liz squeezed her way through the crowd and leant her back against the cold wall, near the fire exit.

"Everyone…" the DJ shouted through the microphone. "I'd like for you to bring on the band that are taking America by storm. Crystal Castles with their number one hit, Alice Practice."

The crowd screamed, and the short spiked haired lead singer came on stage. She had them jumping about in no time. Liz glanced across the crowd and to the front entrance. Her eyes widened and a quick panicked breath escaped her mouth. The flame like hair, that natural sneer…

Johnny…

Liz watched him; he surveyed the dancers as she had done. He curled his hand into a fist and rubbed the knuckles. From Liz's perspective, he must have punched the guard unconscious to get into the club.

There was something frightening about his eyes. He stalked around the dancers, examining them, searching for her…

He stood at the bar and leant on the glass. Liz saw an upstairs compartment above her, though she could have used the fire escape, he would notice her like a dead fish in a lake. Liz kept the hood over her head, and moved into the crowd, jumping with them, to mesh in. John surveyed the group still, his arms crossed over his chest. She was nearly at the edge of the crowd when she felt eyes burning into her skull…she turned. John was staring straight at her. He pulled a deep cold smirk.

Liz panicked and ran out and up the stairs.

_No so fast little mouse…_John thought and took off after her.

The floor upstairs was filled with boxes and storage space. Liz breathed in husky in takes, she found a spot to hide, away from the crowd, but the music could still be heard.

His boots crunched against the wooden floor boards, which sent a shiver down her spine.

"What are you doing Sheila? Huh?" he called from afar.

"Stay away from me," Liz called.

John smiled with pleasure. "You see that kind of response just heightens my curiosity even more. And…I thought a homosapien freak like you had intelligence, boy was I wrong. You're just the same as the rest of them, pathetic and worthless."

"You know nothing about me…_Johnny._ You seem arrogant like _them_ too. Always thinking you're the best at everything," Liz retaliated back.

John chucked. "Oh am I? Who's the one hiding? Who's being the coward in this chess game? Ever thought of that…_Lizzie_."

His boots crunched as he got nearer.

"I'm not a coward!" Liz hissed.

He laughed roughly. "Yeah, like I'd believe that."

The silence around Liz grew; she could not hear his footsteps. She closed her eyes, and then she started to sob, tears from her eyes.

"Surprise!" John's voice shouted in a music note.

Her head snapped upwards and he leaned against the box she was hiding behind. "Gotcha!" he shouted. His fingers gripped round the nape of her robe, she yelped and he threw across the room. Liz landed on her arm with a snap…and she yelled in agony.

"Oh get up you silly wench," John said with irritation.

Liz groaned and tried to crawl away. "I think…you've b-broken…my arm."

She shut her eyes with the growing intensity of pain and her robe snagged against the floor boards. She cried hard. John walked over to her crawling body; he leant down and grabbed her hood. With one arm he threw her against the wall, and her body flopped to the ground.

"You're making this too easy for me Lizzie," John said. "Come on where's the feisty creature in you."

Her head buckled upwards, and she held her arm across her chest. She continued to groan loudly, enough for people to hear.

"If you make anymore noise," he hissed. "I'll break you're leg, understand?"

Liz didn't say anything, her head flopped forwards…there was not a single peep of an utter from her.

"Liz…" John said. "Wake up!"

She didn't move.

"Lizzie!" he slapped her face.

Her spare arm curled round his wrist like a cuff and she bended it. He breathed out in pain and she brought his face closer to hers.

"What are you doing…get off me…" he growled.

Liz smiled, weakly. "I'm making you _feel_." Her eyes burned an electric blue and he stared into them. Her hand gripped tighter around his wrist, he winced as her nails dug into his skin. A strange numbing pain grew across his arm; he stared down, to see his hand engulfed in blue flames that Liz…had created.

"What the…?"

She head butted him, and her skin grew warm from a cut. Blood seeped from the wound. John pulled away and got the fire out with his jacket. Liz got to her feet, but her knees buckled in weakness.

"I'll need surgery for that!" John growled. He ran after and swiped his arm round her middle, Liz squirmed and spluttered. He threw her around to meet him. His hands grasped either sides of her head and brought his face closer to hers. His breath smelt of sweet smoke.

He laughed a buzz in his chest. "Things are about to get very interesting…"

He breathed and leaned closer to Liz. A flicker of thought passed through her, he leaned so close as if he was going to kiss her.

He smirked and laughed again. His knee sprang up; he pushed her face down so her forehead in contact with it.

Liz's body flopped, unconscious.

Momentarily, he swept her body into his arms. "The birds _always_ fall for that move," he whispered and he shook his head. John placed her hood over her head, to cover up the stain. He trudged down the steps, no one bothered to glance…it just looked like Liz had downed too many drinks.


	4. Cabin Fever

Heylo everyone, thanks for the reviews on my previous chapters

**Heylo everyone, thanks for the reviews on my previous chapters. **

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been quick enough – stuff outside of this has been really hectic. I'm glad and shocked that people are interested in John and Liz meeting and taking time to see how their relationship unfolds. **

Chapter Four – Cabin Fever

_Finally, you're here. Where was she?_

_In some club, hiding likes a little mouse. _

Get…off…me.

_She keeps waking up. I knocked her out one but she keeps gettin' up._

_What's wrong with her arm?_

_Dumb broad, thinks I broke it when I threw her across the room._

_Let me have a look at it…Pyro, I think you have. _

It hurts…it's burning me…

_Sleep Elizabeth, and when you wake up your arm will be good as new. _

I need to see…Red…

_Who's Red? Has she talked about this person before?_

_I ain't got the foggiest. _

_Magneto, we need to get out of here. She's all over the news…_

_I think we should just leave her…she's not one of us._

_We need to go to country, for our next attack we need to plan it thoroughly._

What? What…?

_We need to plan if you want to destroy the cure, Callisto. _

_Well let's go, the pigs will be coming any moment. _

_Okay, you keep hold of her. _

_Me? Why…? I'm sick of it…why do I have to watch her?_

Liz awoke with a thumping headache. Like the ones where you drink so much and all of the vomiting reacts badly in the morning when you wake up. She squinted her eyes, and glanced around where she slept…a grotty motel room? Her arm was cool and bandages were lashed around it.

The TV set jolted with life and her own face appeared on the screen.

Her eyes widened; "Oh God. Not good."

The reporter shuffled her papers, and began to talk._ "Last night, the mysterious woman everybody knows about that caused the Kansas City block fire has gone missing. Witnesses say they last saw her in a nearby club not far from her assigned area in Bellamie Psychiatric." _

Liz breathed and closed her eyes. _Red will know about this._ She could visualise his raging reaction at the sight of her missing.

A figure stood in the corner of the room, his flame hair glowing. Liz shifted her eyes to him, rage pulsed through her veins. "What the hell have you done?"

"Not me Sheila," he chuckled. "Magneto. He wanted you 'ere, you wan' answers, you'll have to go and talk to the big boss man."

Liz glared at him, darkly. He sat on the opposite bed, not taking his eyes off her. From his pockets he pulled out _her _cigarettes and _her_ box of matches. "Give those back to me," Liz announced, her jaw tightly locked.

He grinned and lit one, and slid into _his_ mouth. John (or _Pyro_) seemed to be playing with her, taunting her like some school bully. Liz turned her body to face him and sat cross legged. "You'll never get away with what you lot have done, you know…" she whispered.

He blew the cig circle from his mouth. "Oh and why is that?"

"The clerk, you moron."

He smirked, a dark expression Liz did not like on him. "The clerk? Nah, he's dead. He won't be tellin' anybody what has happened ere'." A mad glow echoed through his eyes, as if he enjoyed saying those words.

Pyro laughed at her vacant faint expression. "W-w…" Liz trailed off. "Why have you kidnapped me?"

"It's not kidnappin'."

Liz laughed, bemused. "You're holding me against my will, John." Inside he flinched; he hated her personalisation of his own name. Nobody ever called him that. Not even his own parents, who hated his guts. He didn't mind that, one bit.

"Your not chained up and tied to posts and stripped naked though are ya," he replied and winked, tossing out another perfect smoke circle. "If you're so needy to run, then go."

Liz got up off the bed.

"Though of course," his voice rang out. "I'll break your other arm as soon as you touch the door knob."

The shiver shuddered down her spine; she bit her lip and he laughed euphorically at her. Liz spun round, "You know. I don't know what the big deal is about you people. You're all pathetic and push over's."

John smiled, though inside his blood boiled. "Riddle me it then, Sheila." The smoke escaped his nostrils and then he stubbed it out on the ashtray on the bed side table.

Liz sat down on the side of the bed, perched. She leant forward, menacingly towards John. "Number one, you've got your stupid outfits. Two, your high and mighty leader, like dogs you peck and call to his sayings. Even he has a stupid outfit. And three, all of you don't seem to have lives. It's just bang bang explosion and it's for all one man's greed."

Silence engulfed the room. John ticked inside; it would soon detonate in a few.

"So, you're saying…?"

Liz breathed and laughed, quietly. "Blind as you are, John. You're in a C…U…L…T."

His jaw clenched, his eyes changed into manic stone. Only negative emotions remained upon his complexion. John zoomed forward and pinned Liz to the bed. He stared down at her, she squirmed and he held her face with his free hand. Liz felt the heat of his warm breath, it puzzled her and she stared up at him. His teeth clenched and he held her down like a lion hectic for its prey. "And, what about you? Huh…Lizzie?" his voice low like a grumble. "You don't have much of a life, cooped in a mental asylum like some headless chicken, answer me tha'."

His strong hands, expressed deep pressure on her chin. Liz breathed, her eyes brewed that glow blue colour, and John grimaced. "I volunteered to go to Bellamie," she said through a breath. "So I wouldn't be able to h-hurt…anybody."

John stared at her, none shaken. The anger pulsed through his body, but he kept a fasten fist on her chin, if he squeezed anymore he would surely bruise of even break her jaw. "To me, that's weak," he hissed like a serpent.

Liz prepared to not fight anymore. "To _me_…it's called being human." Her eyes illuminated, and shimmered.

The sounds of the door creaked across from them:

"_What the hell are you doing_?"

John's head snapped up, the beautiful Mystique stood in the doorway. She smirked, a deep growl like laugh buzzed in her throat. "I never knew you'd jump our hostages John?"

He hauled himself off the bed; Liz held her jaw from the pressure. Her back slouched as she caught sight of Mystique.

"Wha' do you want?" John asked, covering his embarrassment by putting his hands on his hips.

"Erik wants to see her right now, bring her to him quickly," Mystique replied, she smirked as she shut the door, her last glance at Liz.

"What does he want?" Liz grumbled, her fingers pressed against her jaw line.

John hauled her up by the hood and pushed her outside of the door. Liz turned. "Get your hands off me…" she yanked them from his arms and stepped out into the open air. John closed the door.

The dark haired woman stood motionless in front of Magneto, her long mane scraped up into a pony tail and the omega tattoo visible on her skin.

"You have to believe me, Magneto."

His aged skin crinkled. "What about?"

"This woman we have, she's…unstable with her power. She's like a bomb that could go off any minute."

He smiled. "That's the plan."

"It does not make things any easier with Pyro with her," her voice turned instantly calm.

"Oh I see. So I should get someone else to look after Elizabeth? Is that what you are saying, Callisto?"

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what I am saying. You don't understand how powerful they are together, I can sense their anger from here, just one slip Erik…" her voice trailed off.

He leaned forward and her face light up in alarm.

"And what, Callisto?"

She stared at the ground, her chest heaved and she stared up at him. "Just _one more_ slip…" she whispered, her voice highlighted her hysteric emotion. "And were all dead."

Crunching of leaves echoed through the forest, Magneto turned his head to the side and saw Mystique, Pyro with the fire girl in front of him. Callisto flashed her eyes to John's expression; he seemed to be locked in thought, though he never took his eyes from Liz.

"Sit down, please…" Magneto proceeded kindly, he gestured for Liz to sit on the log opposite him. She did so, and shivered as they all stared at her.

Magneto glanced at Callisto, "Leave us."

Indignation washed over her expression, like she had just been insulted. Swiftly she turned and left.

Liz swallowed hard; Mystique and Pyro stood either side of Magneto, like his personal two body guards. John glared at her, his hands woven one another and he stood like a stone statue.

"Have you ever heard of mutants Elizabeth?" the wrinkled man asked.

She shook her head.

"Never?"

"_Never_. Though I've heard of this elite group, causing havoc everywhere you go."

He smiled. "Well, then you must have heard of mutants…"

"I chose not to read the articles, they would bore me," she replied, her sarcastic reply pulsed through John's face. Inside she smirked warmly, plucking another nerve...

Magneto eyed her bandaged arm. "How is it…?"

Her eyes switched to John's for a second, and then she stared back at Erik. "It could be better, but I'll live."

"Elizabeth, I find you fascinating."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"No, it's true. I hardly understand how a person can have fire powers and_ not_ be a mutant. On the other hand, when you were unconscious (_Liz shot a cold glance at Pyro_) you said the name 'Red'." (_Her heart skipped a beat_). Who is this person?"

"No one you need to know," Liz muttered. Her eyes fell to the leafy ground.

He breathed, intolerably. "Now Elizabeth, I have had enough of your defensive behaviour. I want to know who this person is or…" his eyes scattered to Mystique. The beautiful woman moved to the back of Liz and pulled the back of her hair. "With just one word, Mystique could break your neck."

Mystique's yellow eyes glimmered down at her. "I'm incredibly bendy," she whispered darkly to her.

"Now we've gone through your files, and you're a very dangerous…criminal," Magneto said, he stood up s Liz could see his face anchoring over her yanked neck.

"Criminal?" Liz whispered. "It wasn't my fault."

"You killed children; it's all in the file. The fire was so bad, the police couldn't even find the bodies of them, and you completely obliterated them."

Liz wanted to scream and run, usually when anyone uttered something about her past it would end in drastic and murderous consequences.

_'Hey! Come here freak! Go on get her!'_ the distilled voices in her mind shouted.

"And here, it said you attacked a reporter from the newspapers," Magneto read on, reeling her past out, a move he shouldn't be making.

_'She's getting away!' _

"Okay, okay," Liz whispered, the pressure was released. "I don't know why I have this problem."

"I would say it's more like a gift," Magneto said.

A stone is picked from the ground. _'Ready,'_ the leader shouted. _'Okay aim one two…' _

Liz scoffed. "Yeah, not for me pal. I'd rather not have it."

John's jaw tightened. Liz's eyes flashed to his angry face – or was it jealousy?

_'You're not welcome here freak!'_ they screamed. _'Please,'_ a girl cried. _'Help me!'_

Magneto placed his hands under his chin; Liz felt the crack of the stone hit her mind. The warm blood smearing down her face and then…

"Elizabeth?" Magneto asked.

The numbing feeling of the flames across her little limbs froze. Her panicked breath dazed her silly, _'Oh no, not again…'_ the young girl squealed. The bullies backed away, what they were seeing was something 'cool' they would imagine in their dreams. But the character wasn't happy or powerful. She was unstable, frightened, in pain and on edge of frailty. _'Oh no! Somebody help me…please somebody… help me!' _

**The BPRD. Head Quarters. **

A trolley wheeled briskly down the shiny corridor, the carrier whistled happily as he was near his location. Carl was looking forward to getting home, seeing his wife and pinning open a cold beer. His eyes were shaken when he heard a loud rumbling thud from behind the metal door – almost shaped like a vault at a bank.

"Aaahh shit, Red," he cursed. "Don't do this to me." From his pocket, he dished out the key and hauled open the door. The kittens mewed, dashing around his ankles, scattering down the corridor.

"Red!" he called into the room, the lights dangling from a near by wall spat dangerous volts. Half of the room had been nearly blown to the ground – or ripped apart. Carl ran to the wall where there was a hole leading to the outside. "Damn it!" he cursed. From his hip, he punched his walky talky. "He's out…he's done it," sighing with great exhaustion. "Again."

Carl turned on his heel, noticing the blaring flickering image from the TV screen. That long dark hair, those eyes…that scar on her forehead. It was somebody that used to live in that place – it was her _true_ home.

He raised the walky talky. "And this time…it's personal."

**Motel. Unknown location**.

Liz had awoken, back in the room – but no sign of John. She was remising before – next thing she knew she was lying on her back in this place. Quickly, with out ease she lit her cig. Breathing out the smoke she poked around the room – finding a bag. It was John's. Smug inside was something – she'd never expect John to have in his belongings. A picture – of his family.

Her eyes widened as she took it out, she sat cross legged on the soft carpet. Her fingers stroked over the photograph. One thing was peculiar – the faces of his family… had been cut out.


	5. Forest Talk

**Hey everyone, here's the next instalment for you. I hope you like it; it was really interesting to write. I had a lot of fun. Oh yes, after this chapter, I would like for all of you to go to my profile, and click the link on there. I've got a little surprise for you. X **

Chapter Five – Forest Talk 

John Allerdyce walked down the hill to his motel room, the evening had turned nocturnal and he was absolutely knackered. Magneto's meeting had taken a lot out of him, they had discussed _everything_, how they were going to attack, what ranks the mutants would be in and so forth. Pyro smiled darkly as he visualised torching poor Bobby Drake – there was no way he would get this far without putting their powers to the test. He had even taken the time out to read the files that Callistos had scooped up on the fire-starter. To be honest, he was shocked and what she had told him was true – she had killed her parents, all of her family – a whole city block. _Powerful_, the voice inside of him hissed. _It's something she doesn't want, but I bet you want it. You could cause so much damage with that amount of power._ His jaw tightened. _A God among insects, that's what Magneto, told you. If only you could have something compared to hers. _He shook that voice he could hear, he knew she was powerful and he knew he was jealous. 

Reaching the motel room door, he noticed that his room had the only the only light on. He could hear rummaging inside; it burned as he really wanted to have his _own_ room – not sharing it with some sheela. He burst the door open, but _Lizzie_ was not asleep or in the front room. Closing the door behind him, he took his commando jacket and pulled down the blinds of the window. He didn't want no peeping tom scouring through his window. Even though he was on their side, some of the mutants in The Brotherhood were right creeps.

From his bed he saw his duffle bag. It seemed to have been touched, yet he pulled out his grey joggers. Soon enough he was changed, he was going to wear a t-shirt to sleep, he didn't really need the heat, and he held the cure to that problem anyway. John was about nod off when he caught sight of a bound book on the floor, his journal – not really of his thoughts, but of his stories. It was funny somehow, John sort of missed the times back in the past when he was training to be a journalist. He preferred writing the fictional stories, and this book was filled with them. Maybe if he ever had the time…or if this battle didn't kill him he would continue them…

Lying still as a corpse was the photograph. John's teeth grounded together. He could see the scene in his head, ripping it from his wall and carving out the faces. But why keep it along with him? Maybe, it was to keep his head clear.

John shoved the photo back deep into the hull of his bag, and placed the journal on his side table. Turning the light off, he laid in his bed. The darkness engulfed the space around him but he was ticked off with the bathroom light on, what the hell was the fire-starter doing in there?

After a few minutes, he heard the _blink_ sound of the light go off. Liz emerged smoothing a towel through her long dark hair. John could feel the air go tense and cool, he knew she could produce fire but…she seemed _cold_…all the time. Due to darkness, John couldn't make out her facial expressions, but she stopped and was staring…at him? His bag? His journal?

Her body language stiffened and she moved over to the empty bed by the window. Closing his eyes he moved pretending he was locked deep in slumber. Her hands stopped in a sudden motion as John rolled over. Her dark eyes wavered over him, leaning her heard forwards she ran the towel drying the back of her head.

A sudden chilled wave hit John's face and senses, knocking him sideways. Squinting, he could see Liz had his back to him. Flaring his nostrils, he could savour _everything_. The shampoo scent in her hair, the warmth of the tap water…to the cold strands of her mane which would take all night to dry.

After she had finished with her towel she threw it to the ground angrily, the scent making John bite down hard on his lower lip. Liz quickly roused herself into the covers, passing a quick glare in _his_ direction as she rolled over to get comfortable, her face staring at the window.

Placing his fingers behind his head, John stared up at the ceiling. The sweet smell of the shampoo flooded over him. Frowning, he sensed a little deeper…closing his eyes, his ears amplified and he breathed out in a heaved shocking gasp…

_Dud dun…dud dun… _

_Dud dun…dud dun… _

_Dud dun…dud dun… _

Grimacing, he yanked his eyelids open violently. The sound rang softly through his ears…it was a _heartbeat_. It wasn't his – he stared over at the figure in the bed beside him. Locking his jaw and clenching his teeth, instantaneously revealing the source of the racketing sound.

Sleeping was an easy thing for John, but this night all he could do was drift and out of dreams. His head was now filled with more questions, some he did not understand and others he lusted after to catch the answer. Why could he sense Liz's heartbeat? Key and deceiver the scent from her hair?

Much older ones passed through his thoughts, taking him back to the night in the dark alleyway. _Before_ Magneto had even told him to see who was lurking he had sensed _someone_. The distilled tinkling sound of metal cascading against the damp walls from his zippo lighter…and then the sweet marking essence of cigarette smoke. John gripped the sheets between his fingers as he remembered that moment, his knuckles draining to pale white bone of his hand. Wind like breath flickered across him, that cold wave crashed into his senses again but it was travelling. Crossing over to the other side of him…the scent froze…diminishing…jolting across the room in a hurry…

His eyes sprang open and his back flexed making him twitch to a sitting position. He breathed out in quick relief as a bead of sweat made bed on his skin. John pressed his palms against his eyelids, swinging his body so his legs pressed against the side table. His chest ripped and heaved. To calm himself down, he reached for his lighter…there was only one problem…his journal was missing.

Pulling on his commando jacket, he turned to find the sheela had disappeared from her bed. The motel room door had been left open ajar, her scent trailed from there.

The wind and dead leaves danced around John's feet as he made his way outside. Everything was silent, dead. Closing his eyes, he breathed…lapping her murky scent…it changed, to that sweet cigarette smoke. Dashing up the hill, he jolted forwards between the trees and bushes heading into the heart of the forest. He stopped at the sight of her…Liz had sat against one of the trunks of the huge trees, smoking and delving through _his_ journal…

His fingers laced together into fists. "Hello killer," he said, projecting his volume.

Liz's spine froze for only a moment; she turned her head to meet his gaze. "Good evening John," her voice was surprisingly open, making John inwardly frown.

"Why did you steal my journal?" he asked, walking forwards and sneaking his hands into his pockets.

"I was curious…," she blew out a smoke ring making John dizzy. His eyes tracked her fingers stroking the pages, skimming the words and turning over to the next. Liz read and examined in a very gentle way, as if she was looking for clues.

"You know," she breathed, taking another drag, "You're not half bad at the whole writing thing." John leant against a nearby tree trunk opposite watching her, as she continued her talk. "Your words," she glanced at the paper and then back at him. "They're very interesting and quite…_emotional_. I like that character who travels and doesn't have any family," she smiled sadly to herself. "He kinda reminds me of myself, I've always wanted to travel," she spoke softly, as her eyes glanced across the whickering branches. 

John found himself leaning forwards, unconsciously drawn up in her analyze. Liz stubbed her cigarette against the tree trunk; she folded the bound journal and held it out for him. "There you go," she said kindly.

A smile broke across her face as she witnessed him frown in shock. "Yes, I can be nice John."

Wearily, he swiped it from her grasp and tucked it in the inside pockets of his commando jacket. Liz meanwhile, drew out her pack of cigarettes, using her matches to light one. She noticed the way John was staring her. "Oh….am I being rude?" she asked, she threw the packet over to him. "Have one; you certainly need it…especially with that temper of yours."

John lit one with his zippo lighter, snapping back and throwing the pack sluggishly into her lap. "What aren't you sleeping?" he asked, forcefully.

Liz shrugged. "I think I've got insomnia, some days I can fall to sleep and others I can't." Yet, inside she had someone on her mind, over six foot, red skin, the dry sense of humour…Liz clicked back to glancing at John. "What's happening tomorrow?"

He ignored her.

"Answer me Pyro."

His head snapped, clicking round to look at her.

"Don't think I know what's going on…you're planning something and I'm the one stuck in the middle. And from what you're leader believes I'll be the one dolling out the pain…or flames," Liz said scornfully.

John blew out smoke, watching it float in the air. He knew what was going to happen, Liz would have to think brain dead if he was going to tell her. "I dunno what's gonna happen to you, sheela."

"Liar."

John had to change the subject; he was too tired and curiously puzzled to what had happened in the cabin room. "**I** **don't know kay,**" he eyed the bandage on her arm. "How's the mendin comin on?"

Liz glanced down at her wrist, she felt the cool gel against her skin, lifting her finger underneath she snapped the material from her arm. Her arm had healed…in under a day. Her eyes widened in alarm, John smirked taking in another drag. "You shouldn't be harsh about mutants, sheela. Well _us _anyway."

Liz groaned, like a husky giggle. "I guess _some_ of you are pretty talented," she rubbed her wrist, resting it against her chest.

"How did it happen?" he asked. She stared up at him, "What? The fire?"

John nodded. Liz made herself a lot more comfortable, wrapping the robe deeper about her waist. "I was eleven, and I knew at school that there was something weirdly wrong with me. I guess the bullies were drawn to me like a bee attracted to a flower for its nectar. It got real bad, verbally…and physically," she uttered. 

"One day I was walking home like normal, what I can remember from my past is that my parents didn't have alotta money, so we lived in this small apartment building. Then…I could hear them shouting to run and get me, they had stones…one got me really bad in the head," her finger indicated the crescent silver scar on her forehead. John meanwhile, sat beside her…he kept his distance of course. Liz breathed out deeply, scrunching her hands together…she hadn't spoke of her past in a long while. "All I can recall were my hands glowing, burning me…crawling up my legs…I remember shouting for help…and then…" she looked up at him. "_Boom_…" she whispered.

"And then the BPRD came to collect me, and I tried to control what I had," she stared at the ground, her eyes hovering as she could feel tears wanting to spill out. "I remember wanting my parents, but then the Professor told me they had died…the flame I had made, my _stupid_ 'gift' had killed them. I hate it when people say how much they dislike their parents," she stared at him, knowingly taking into recall of the ripped photo of John's family. "I would give anything to see them again…and the Press that hound me everywhere think I'm some kinda monster," she peered up at him. "And you know what John? They're right. I wouldn't want anyone else to die from this _disease_."

Peacefully, Liz closed her eyes, lolling her head sideways peeped up at him. She smiled sadly, watching his face and got up off the grassy ground. "Thanks for listening John. Though I have a question for you."

"What is it?" he asked, nearly stumbling as he got off the ground.

"In the club…you hit me, and pain…usually pain is what gives me the glittering blue look or whatever you call it. But…it didn't happen. Are…you controlling me or something? It's just…I feel weird around you."

John grimaced deeply. "I don't know sheela," he uttered softly. There was apart of him that wanted to tell her about his wistful questions and theories - yet another part wanted to keep it secretive.

"I'm going to bed," Liz replied. "Oh yeah and by the way…" her eyes burned with _heat_. "To others your power or _powers_, all of you even may think it's cool. But you and all of them are just freaks to me."

She turned her head and disappeared through the trees. John's fingers trembled, his zippo lighter slipped, thudding to the ground on impact.

It had been a while that is cold heart had _warmed_ up in a long, long time…


	6. Precautions

**Hey readers, I'm really sorry that you had to wait so long for an instalment. But real life called. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter, I'm glad and overwhelmed so many of you liked it. I really enjoyed writing this section, and I hope you like it too. Remember to review! X **

Chapter Six – Precautions

"Logan! Logan, I need you down here right now," Storm shouted from the landing of the Xavier school house.

"Logan!"

She noticed that he peaked his head from the crook of the banister, his eyes sagged with the lack of sleep and his beard had grown bushier over the months. "Whatta you want Storm?"

"Look…I know you're unhappy about Jean but we sorta have an unexpected guest."

"Who?"

Storm breathed out in frustration. "You know on the news they're always sightings of that peculiar creature that looks like some crimson gorilla…well…" She watched his face hover, still not grasping her explanation. "Well – he's here."

"What?!"

"He's here, sitting in the next room and smoking a cigar. I think you should come down here because he's sorta scaring the kids…and breaking the furniture."

"I'm comin down."

Storm went and stood by the door of the sitting room. Logan appeared beside her, with his metal blades between his knuckles drawn.

"You won't be needing them Logan," Storm said.

"What? I can take that oaf."

Storm pressed her lips down together. "I _really_ doubt that. The guy's twice your height, he had to crouch and squeeze through the door to get in the room and his skin is hard as rock. Just put em away, and plus he's not on the bad side."

"Oh," he breathed. "What the hell does he want then?"

"He wants to talk to us about Magneto and that girl that's gone missing."

Logan gently kicked the door open and he swiped the remains of the smoke leaking from the room. He still kept his blades a drawn from the blurred pictures he had seen this guy was a monster, literally. Storm and Logan edged into the room, his eyes soon dilated at the sight of the creature sitting on the couch. It was incredible, this huge stone gorilla sitting at one end whether the other side was hung in the air – due to his manic size and weight.

"Logan, I'd like it if you met our new friend – _Hellboy_," Storm pronounced, creeping out from behind him.

Logan still stared dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Hellboy clocked his head. "What you lookin' at Logan?" He noticed the blades between his knuckles and chuckled to himself. "If you think I came here to fight, you wouldn't be here; in fact you'd be flat on your back five miles from where you're standin'."

Storm curled an arm of safety about Logan's elbow. "It's better not to stare at him," she whispered harshly.

"Don't stare at ma horns," Hellboy growled. "Anyway, I don't go for the dramatic introduction, I'm here for information on my friend and that creep you call…"

"Magneto," Storm corrected him.

Logan's blood boiled, just hearing that name made him want to rip and hurl. "I don't understand, you're not a mutant - I mean you're not made like us. Why would you wanna get involved?"

Hellboy's yellow eyes glowed. "Cause he stole my girl away from me, that's why. You know usually I never ask for help, I got my own god damn company to do all of this information taking, but seeing as they want nothing to do with it – I gotta do it all myself."

Logan's eyebrow crinkled in confusion. "What company? And…what girl?"

Storm pressed her hand against Logan's shoulder; she pressed the remote and flickered her eyes towards the TV set in the corner. The screen buzzed to life and she clicked onto the news channel.

The room went into silence as the reporter began to talk. "_Only a few hours ago, the FBI received a message from Magneto, the leader of the rogue mutant group, otherwise known as The Brotherhood. In his message he talks of distinct destruction towards the medical laboratories which are giving out the cure for mutants who want to be rid of their powers. The FBI are doing all they can to protect the sight, put is for your own safety that you keep secure in your homes and contact the authorities straight away if you see anyone that belongs to this group. Here is a clip of the video Magneto sent to the FBI, some of the content may disturb you, so please take precaution and look away if need be…_"

Hellboy took in an angry breath and Storm rubbed Logan's shoulder. Magneto's pale cold complexion flooded onto the screen, his eyes were truly terrifying, almost hypnotic: "_This message goes out to my fellow mutant friends and all of you other homosapiens. My group and I are sick of being targeted like experiment animals, the powers we were born with are not illnesses and from this message you can probably tell that we detest 'the cure'. Your streets will not be safe; you…will not be safe if this carries on any longer. And to my fellow mutants, join us or stay out of our way….enough mutant blood has been spilled already._"

Storm clicked the TV off and placed the remote control on the side table. "Well," she breathed. "I think we've got ourselves into a pit of a pickle. We can't send the kids home with that maniac out there, the school is gonna remain open."

Hellboy leapt off the couch, shuddering the floor boards as the other side of it crunched down on impact. "Well I'm not gonna believe what the authorities have to say, they don't give a crap about the public's safety – they're the ones that made Liz put herself in that psychiatric place."

Logan rubbed his temples, all of the stress and sadness he had was mounting up bit but. "I still need to know about this _Liz_ girl and why Magneto would need her."

"Don't loose your head Logan, I did the research and it's sort of obvious why Magneto has taken her."

"Alright then…tell me."

"She's a pyrokinetic," she said.

He shrugged his shoulders. "A mutant, like us. Maybe he just wants to boost his numbers and his group's power levels."

Storm shook her head. "No, she isn't. When she was eleven years old she set a whole building on fire, not just flames I mean…she's the got the power like a nuclear bomb. Magneto's gonna use her to blow up the labs!"

Hellboy shook his head angrily. "She wouldn't succumb to that; she doesn't understand her power she doesn't want to. She hates it. Liz is only just starting to master the consequences it has."

"Magneto doesn't give a damn about that emotional rubbish – he'll do anything or hurt anyone to get what he wants. Including your Liz."

Hellboy scoffed. "Over my hunka chunk dead body. That guy will have to torture and kill me before he even thinks about hurting Liz."

Storm rushed to him, keeping her personal distance from the giant Hellboy. "I promise you, we'll do all in our power to her back to you and protect as many as we can."

"We need to get movin' now," Logan said. "Get who we can locate Bobby, Colossus, Hank, Kitty and the others."

Storm nodded and rushed from the room in a hurry. Logan clocked his head towards Hellboy; the blades clicked into the bone and he wrapped his arms around his chest. "So…you're doing this all for her? Risking your life?"

Hellboy nodded. "Love makes you do stupid things, even if it sounds silly – I'll be glad to do it. You got a girl already?"

Logan went quiet and his eyes drifted to the floor. "Sorta."

"What's her name?"

"Jean."

"Nice name. By the way, I've got dibs on the metal head. He's got the imprint of my stone hand on his skull since he was born," HB retorted.

"Nah sorry that can't happen, with all of our history an everything – _I'm _the one doing the annihilating."

HB smiled. "But what if he already get's away and you're off fighting some other person?"

Logan stared at him. "Okay, if I'm busy I'll let you kill him."

"Technically I can't kill humans though."

"He hates humans," Logan cut in.

"All the more to do it," HB smiled, showing his teeth. "And afterwards I'll buy ya a cold beer, that's if I'm in the good mood."

"Perfect," Logan said. "Shake on it?"

HB reared his mighty stone and clamped his hand with Wolverine's. The Xavier school had made a new best friend, no matter what the consequences; the BPRD would be always be there till the end, even it sounded cliché or cheesy. As the old saying said, "_Never leave a fallen soldier behind_," mostly what Professor Broom came up with. Or, "_there are things that go bump in the night, and we are the ones that bump back._"

"Seein' as I met your friends," HB said. "It's time you met mine," he pronounced. From his brown trench coat pocket, he took out his gun or his 'baby'. HB noticed the shine in Logan's eyes, the huge devil creature smiled. "I'll hook ya up, don't worry about that."

**Somewhere unknown. Special facility. **

"How on earth do we get over there?" Callisto asked Magneto. The elderly man looked around at her; he eyed the metal cables of the bridge and winked at her.

Liz Sherman waited apprehensively, wondering what the hell was going inside his psychotic mind. If she ran, she'd be dead for sure. Though there was a part of herself that would rather be dead than stay one more second with these lunatics. She stared up at the sky, it had begun to turn twilight and then soon enough it would be night. Anxiety ran through her body and she wrapped her arms about herself.

The Brotherhood and Liz stood on a hill, cascading their eyes upon the bridge that led to New York and beyond that. But Liz noticed that their gaze was more off to sea, where an island was. The building looked far more clinical and secretive. Instantly, fear rushed to her mind. What were they thinking of doing? And…why was Magneto so meaningful to have Liz with them?

Obviously, the answers (whatever they could be) weren't going to be great.

John Allerdyce stepped up from the ledge and stood beside Magneto. From the sadistic grin across his face, it was as if his birthday had come early. Magneto had given him an assignment to go and destroy one of many clinics in New York – Bobby Drake was their too, his good pal. The thoughts and words they spoke ran through his mind, excitement tingled his spine – he couldn't wait to put their powers to the test.

"So how did it go?" Magneto asked him, yet he didn't take his eyes from his determined destination.

"The place is torched."

"Good. I've got another assignment for you."

John smiled deeply and placed his hands into his commando jacket pockets. Magneto cleared his throat, "I want you to lead Elizabeth into the labs and I want you to convince her to kill the little child. After it is done, I don't want her leaving that building."

"You want me to kill Liz?"

Magneto's cold eyes glanced over at him. "Yes. Nobody is going to remember her. Why keep her alive? Plus, she's evidence – it can't be found…or it can't have a pulse either."

Inwardly, the questions inside he wanted to find out were shattered, everything he wanted to find out about the fire girl had been suddenly broken before his eyes.

"Okay….I'll do it."

John left Magneto by himself, it was as if someone had shoved sandbags into his lungs and they were pulling him to the ground. Why was he feeling like this? Why was his body reacting wrongly to such a question?

_Dud dun…dud dun…_

_Dud dun…dud dun…_

Her heartbeat rang through his head, the sound grew more intense as he wafted through the crowd of mutants. And then he saw her….standing away from the group, their eyes on the laboratory…hers at the water below her. John picked up the slightest glitches of her body language…even the smallest shakes. He could tell she was scared – the girl had no idea what was in store for her.

The wind blew her long dark hair across her shoulder, the scent beckoning John to edge closer to her. It was still _sweet_, still _seducing_ but John wanted to know what was going on inside her mind more than anything at that moment.

Liz peered over at her shoulder, staring straight at him. "I thought you would have pushed me off by now John."

The wire wrapped around his heart ached at her words, and the newly kindling in his stomach was beginning to fade. "Not while you're lookin sheela."

He stood by her side; she watched him and turned her attention back to the sea below her feet. "Why aren't you with your family?"

"It's my assignment," he lied.

"Whatever it is. I don't care anymore," she whispered. She noticed the change in his expression. "Yes John, I don't care what you're gonna do to me now. I'd rather be dead – rather not exist than have to live like _this_."

"It's life Lizzie."

"Life?" Liz scoffed. "This isn't living John. What your group is doing isn't living either – you're all giving up your hopes and dreams for one man's greed. It's disgusting, he's say 'fetch' you'll say 'where?', he'll say 'jump'…" her voice ran a mile. She stared at him. "And you'll do it."

His fists clenched together, grounding as his guts and thoughts were screaming in agony. "Wow…" Liz whispered. "The flame boy's actually astounded in silence for once."

But she was right; everything she had told him was true and so clear. John meanwhile kept his eyes on Liz, taking everything in, the scent of her hair, her beautiful heartbeat and her eyes. Yet the funny thing was - Liz stared at him too. With the same exact depressing loneliness. He edged nearer and his hands hovered before her shoulders. Liz breathed out a heaved sigh, he noticed the light in her eyes, _burning…_

The coarse applause from the crowd behind them erupted completely at the wrong moment. John heard Magneto's thundering voice shout out: "Were all moving now – everyone be ready and be on guard. This is going to be spectacular!"

His hands fell to his sides and he raked his fingers through his flame spiked hair. "Come on," John said to Liz. He grasped the wrist cuff of her deep red robe and she followed him, with no ease like before – usually she would always draw back from him.

The Brotherhood stomped their way down to the bridge, John kept his eyes away from Liz. He was having enough trouble keeping his emotions under wrapped. He drew in a deep breath, fighting the tears and the compression he felt. It just wasn't in John's true nature to reveal what his real thoughts meant or said…

No matter… even it was the right and _human_ way…


	7. Playtime

**Hey readers, back again with another instalment from my favourite fire-starters. I'm **_**really really**_** sorry that it has taken a while for this to be up, but I've been very busy. This chapter has been very interesting to write; it was a tad hard and technical, even so I've really enjoyed developing John and Liz's relationship. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, review/comment on what you think. ******** Just to let you all know, that I'm very proud of**_** you**_**, who enjoys this story. All of your reviews and comments count, every single one. It just drives me to write more, so for all of you that have reviewed, thank you! =P **

Chapter Seven - Playtime

John kept his connection close to Liz as the Brotherhood made their way across onto the laboratory land – they were near the front of the crowd, beside Callisto and Mystique. Magneto had performed a miraculous contortion, piecing together parts of the New York Bridge to get to the labs that were conspicuously built for no one's business. John's fingers _burned_, curling together on the wrist cuff of Liz's robe. She frowned, locking onto his face, noting he was locked in deep close thought.

"What?" he grunted, he didn't have to look to notice he had her attention.

Liz grinned sinuously, "Usually you would've come back with some cocky threat or evaluating me with a precocious one liner."

"I'm not in the mood for it Sherman."

Liz nodded and returned her attention back on the front line.

"I never asked how old you were," John said from the corner of his mouth

Liz looked at him, noticing his jaw tighten under his skin. "You say it like you're implyin a good-bye."

John shrugged it off, turning to look – only from an angle. "How old are you then?"

Liz laughed – but the question he had asked her wasn't remotely humorous. "Can't you work that out from the file I presume you've read about me Johnny?"

The use of his name, his tag, parodying it with that tone of her voice annoyed him greatly. He hated, no – he despised that use of his name – his _human_ name which made it a million times more unbearable. "Just tell me your God damn age sheela."

Bizarrely enough, a half smile flooded across her face. "I'm nineteen."

John's eyebrow rose. "You look alot older."

"Sorta realised that."

He laughed gruffly.

Liz continued to look at him sceptically. "How old are you?"

"Guess."

"I'd say in your late twenties."

John's spine tingled and he peered over at her. "_Close_ – I'm twenty three."

"You look _alot_ older."

"Thanks," he replied passively.

"No problem," she replied and turned her focus to the upcoming crowd ahead. It stoked her curiosity somehow, like an imminent apocalyptic event was going to occur. With all of these people Magneto had congregated and riled up.

John looked over his shoulder and noticed the clad in black leather Callisto approaching the pair of them from the shadows.

"Magneto wants to talk to you," Callisto stated.

"Stay here," John told Liz. "I'll be back soon." He turned to Callisto, "You lookin after her?"

Callisto laughed. "I'm not lookin after that freak."

"_Go_," Liz hissed. "Do what you want," she answered him, her eyes darkened for just a second. "I won't miss you."

John ambled through the jumping bodies, the crowd was getting more and more fussed, almost like the tigers in their souls were growling (on the edge as it were) to be let free. He looked over his shoulder to see Liz standing solemnly and alone. He shook his head, that girl just never seemed to know when to be happy. She was missing the fun. John stared ahead, noticing Magneto standing statuesque on the granite rock like it was his throne.

"Callisto said you wanted t'see me," he said.

Magneto's wizened skin crumpled, highlighting the creases on his aged face. His grey blue eyes looked almost sickly and haggard as if he hadn't slept for centuries. "You fully understand what your mission is Pyro?"

"Yes."

"Callisto read up on Elizabeth's power. It seems that physical pain or a deep dark emotion can provoke her power. You must do either two of those things. Remember Pyro. _You_ are better than her. What did I tell you years ago?"

"That I was a---"

"You _are _a God amongst insects," his voice cut sharp like a razor. "And don't _ever_ let anyone tell you differently."

A deep mischievous smirk illuminated John's face. "Don't worry Sir," he uttered. "I won't."

The coolness of her soothing skin almost calmed down her anxious nerves. John had disappeared from her sight, leaving her alone in peace to her thoughts. The Brotherhood all stood in a salute to Magneto's stern commands on how they were going to attack. Liz stood on the edge of the hill; looking down at the pit the lab were located and caught sight of the bustling soldiers loading of what she saw were guns, weird ones at that. Liz shook her head, deprived for them – they were going to give their lives. And there was no cause for it.

Why didn't they just say no?

Or walk away from it?

Liz jumbled through her thoughts, remembering the conversations she had eavesdropped back on in the forest. These 'mutants' had a cure, to get rid of their curses. If there was one for her, she would take it – no questions asked. Maybe it was something about being alienated from society, been tagged or criticised for something you can't control or for false priorities. Liz knew how that felt – the whole heart and soul reason she looked herself away up in Bellamie.

Her eyes travelled across the row of soldiers, positioned behind them were as it seemed to be line of people clad tight in black leather. She noticed a tall handsome man with long side burns across his face and a beautiful ethereal woman with long white hair. It was almost amusing that she had seen people like this, her eyes travelled along the line of dark horses, who mostly looked like regulars youngsters like herself. Then her heart pounded and almost seized up.

"_Red,_" she breathed out.

He was here, ready to fight, locked and loaded. HB was in line straight in front of her across the pit, strapped to the bone in his long brown coat, his cigar in his mouth and his _baby_ cocked and ready in his crimson hand. His large stone hand hung, lolling - but she could notice his fingers tense. Liz felt her chest heave and tug, when his yellow aluminous eyes came into contact with her. She knew how angry he was with her, but she could sense somehow he was relieved that she wasn't harmed. Although – she would keep the idea of John breaking her arm to herself. She wanted to run across to him, shout something but she knew the Brotherhood would deliver a fatal blow if she did so.

'I'm-comin-for-you,' Red mouthed.

Without hesitation, Liz nodded diligently. She watched Red's eyes scan and darken over her shoulder. His jaw tightened and she could even see the sneer of his bitterness and hatred.

"Who's that freak?" an all too familiar voice asked.

Liz felt the tweak of anger pull at her chest. Before instant instinct would take over, she yanked the cigs from her robe pocket and the matches – _striking_ it. Liz took a quick intake. "Somebody...._better _than you_,_" she boldly replied and blew out a perfect smoke circle.

John's anger vexed and he stared at the cigarette, biting down on his lower lip – he gave her an amorous smile. She frowned and he _winked_. In silent command, the butt of her cig blazed and spluttered. John's hand zoomed out and grabbed her wrist, striking the cigarette down to the ground. "Such a waste," he clicked his tongue. "All of that _power_...and you do nothin wiv it."

"I'm not a monster John," she uttered. "I don't wanna hurt people, not like you do. When I die, I know where I'm going and if there is a Hell - I already know there's a seat with your name on it, waiting for you to ride along with me."

His hand which held her wrist zoomed around, twirling Liz into his arms in which he locked his arm around her neck. His warm breath shuddered against Liz's skin and he leaned towards her ear. "Don't worry Lizzie," he whispered ever so lightly. His breath tickled her skin. "I'll meet you there," instantly he moved his head away from her neck, unlocking her from his arms and yanked her forwards in front of him.

Magneto surveyed the line of the enemy, he smiled to himself – the gratification in killing the cure would be inevitable. Undeniably pleasurable for him to witness. From the distance he could hear nearby trudging, he looked over his shoulder and saw Pyro with Liz approaching.

He smiled, welcoming them. "Good evening Elizabeth."

She didn't reply

"Send out the first flank," Magneto ordered.

John nodded, still holding onto Liz and looked back at the Brotherhood. John raised his arm and beckoned the front line to approach, "LET'S TAKE IT **DOWN**!"

The front line _roared_ and scattered down the hill towards the soldiers (who in return cocked their guns, aimed and fired). But instead of bullets Liz had anticipated which would kill them finally, instead...they were syringes. A few of the crazy mutants crippled to the ground, convulsing and then transitioning to their proper selves. Others treated the battle and the profusion violence like it was playtime for children. Liz caught sight of Red's arm _smash_ into a becoming mutant, smacking him like a battering ram and flinging him into the crawling crowd, hitting them down like a bowling ball winning a strike.

The back line of soldiers packed larger guns and aimed at the group upon the hill. The syringes flew through the air; John unravelled himself from Liz as the syringes gleamed down on the opponents. Magneto quickly levitated two pieces of metal from the ground and obstructed the syringes from impact. Another mutant flung off her black gloves and sent a shield towards the solider, making them fly backwards and their plastic guns disintegrate in their hands. They were unprotected, easy meat now.

Magneto smiled with gratification, they had nowhere to run now. He peered over at an army truck and levitated it. John smirked like a child had been given the best Christmas present for centuries. Liz noticed John look over at his shoulder at her, "Ya better stand back."

The disused truck zoomed through the air; John propelled the flames from his shark device in his sleeve. The metal caught fire instantly, spitting fumes and with the petrol already intact it blew up and uncontrollably fell towards the scampering people underneath. Liz breathed out, hoping the fire truck wouldn't hit Red but luckily he jumped out of the way and landed on another clean part of the battle ground. Red laughed - harking at Magneto, diving one of his stone fingers into the flames from the broken truck. He yanked out one of his cigars, lighting it up with his finger that was engulfed in a flame. Liz's arms folded over her chest and she smirked – loving the way Red was mocking both Magneto's and John's powers.

"Ya both amateurs!" Red yelled, laughing while the cigar danced in the crevice of his mouth. "Come down ere and fight me like tha rabbits ya are!"

Magneto's smiled faded. "I thought I told you to do research on this devil Callisto."

Liz's eyes clocked to hers, finding the whole situation and the reaction on her face priceless.

"None of the information I had would work," she uttered, her eyes drooping like a sad puppy. "He's virtually off the record; there was no trace of him."

"Don't disappoint me again Callisto," Magneto replied coldly, turning to John, "Find the boy," Magneto said in which his eyes flickered towards Liz, "and _kill_ him."

_Boy? _Liz thought, her body became instantly assertive._ No, no no way. Nobody's dying on my watch. _Quickly as she could Liz sped down the hill, running and pacing as fast as she could. She could hear the high pitch moan from Magneto and then the deepened trudges of John on her trail. Liz skimmed past demoted and crumpled bodies, some in pain and others which were no longer moving. The air whisked across her face, slicing her skin like paper cuts. She jumped over fallen metal and dodged by fighting bodies. From the corner of her eye, she saw Red but he seemed pretty taken up in his fighting and bashing the mutants.

"She's goin for the boy!" a deep husky voice shouted.

"Not if I get there first!" a much youthful voice responded.

_Hey, I'm not the bad guy!_ Liz wanted to shout but she knew she couldn't waste her time. She yanked the door open to the labs, in which the harsh white light stung her eyes. Her name was being shouted and she felt a pulsing _heat_ press against her back. Peering down, she realised it was fingers lacing down on her shoulder. Her body slammed against the opposing wall and she stared across at John. His eyes glowed with anger and his fingers against her robe _burned_ through.

"What are you doin?" he growled, shaking her. "This is _my_ mission!"

She stared at him, "Then why do you all need me?" Her voice has become tepid and soft. John didn't reply to her and her mood changed. "I knew it," she uttered. "You brought me here to kill me, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry sheela, it's my job."

"Because Magneto says it is?"

"I'm sick o' bein treated like I don't matter by these _humans."_

"Not everyone has to matter," she told him, his fingers hurt her. "Not everyone has to like you John, not everyone thinks you don't matter."

His mouth curved into a sneer. "You sheela don't know shit about me and my perceptions."

"I know what it's like to be misunderstood John," she whispered. "So... are you gonna kill me or are we just standin here?"

John breathed out, stepping back softly about to raise his fist. A _crashing_ sound erupted from the back of the labs, Liz prised herself away from the wall and turned to see the ambushing sound. "What the hell was...?" she uttered, turning to find she was left _alone_ in the corridor...

The beckoning rumble of the distant walls being crashed edged near, someone was on their way. Also in the background secondly, Liz could deceiver an almost low hum of something crawling up the walls, a strange kind of _kindling_ and then the screeching sounds of the scientists. Almost slipping, she pushed herself free and leapt up, pulling the door that was about to close. She felt across the darkened room and stubbed on what it felt was a pad. Instantly, the room was flooded with white light and she had to squint to make out where she was going. Huddled in the corner of the room, was a young boy. Bald and clad in a pristine white robe. He shivered behind one of the chairs, thinking she was going to kill him.

"Hey!" Liz shouted, running over to him.

"D-don't hurt me! I ain't done nothing wrong!" he wailed.

"No, no I'm not gonna hurt you kiddo, I promise. I've come to get you outta here," she told him, trying her hardest to make her voice as harmonious as possible.

"Y-your powers won't work with me," he stuttered.

Liz seized him gently by the shoulders. "Well it's a good thing I'm not one of you," she said, adding a perky smile. Her hand snaked across his wrist and yanked him out from the room. The _booming_ was louder now, progressing and gradually nearer to the spot. Her eyes diverted to the next corridor, she hauled the boy across the pathway and started to run with him hand in hand. The walls sprawled, smashing down and disintegrating. In unison both the boy and Liz jumped across the knocked over pieces of rubble, keeping their hands tightly together. Something slammed in front of Liz, she fell backwards and then another sound of wind lashed out at her face. Looking up from the floor, a girl stood over her, she must have been only sixteen years of age. Liz then realised, the girl had wafted through the walls!

"Stay away from him, you freak!" the girl snarled, taking the boy in hand.

"I wasn't gonna hurt him you silly twit," Liz hissed, not wanting to cover the acid in her voice. "Get im outta here!"

The girl gave Liz the once-look over and she pulled the boy up from the ground by the shoulders. The boy looked over at Liz, she winked at him and watched him disappear behind one of the walls. The thundering edged closer, from the corner of her eye, she could make out a large man looming in the dark with a very strange helmet on.

_What the hell?_ She thought, as it edged closer, and then it hit her – it was Juggernaut. Another rabbit of Magneto's followers. His eyes were livid with merriment and his mouth hung with disgusting saliva.

"Tyme to diea _fireya-starta_!"

He pounded down the corridor, making the floor shake, Liz started to run but she knew she was done for. Juggernaut grasped her by the foot, swinging her around and her ribcage hit the wall. Pain _exploded_ across her body, making her scream but him laugh. Juggernaut picked her up by the collar, hissing and grinning in a sadistic sinister fashion. From behind her, Liz noticed something, her hands were on _fire_. She lifted her fingers, noticing the blue flames. Her eyes flooded to his snarling, bracing herself and tensed her stomach. The flames began to spread along her upper arms like a disease...

"Looks like Pyro musta got scared, I fink he's got a soft spot for ya babe!" his large fingers pushed metal clamps on her shoulders, almost like she was latched into a vice. "It's a good fing, for me!" Liz stopped his speech, pressing her burning flame hands against his helmet. Juggernaut's scream nearly blew her ears off but she kept the pressure on trying to ignore the blazing pinches of someone stabbing a dozen hoards of razor sharp pins into her flesh. The metal began to melt, contorting and congealing onto his face. His hands unlocked from her shoulders, giving her room to slip away. His body shifted and fell to the ground, shaking the floor a second time.

The next problem was the flames, the curse, the disease she had been born with. It would soon manifest and annihilate everything in sight; she wasn't a monster (even though the Media called her that). Liz had to stop it and she didn't want more innocents to die because of it. She clambered down the next corridor, breathing hard and trying to keep her eyes shut.

_Shut it out,_ she thought.

_Don't let it spark..._

"Liz!" she heard someone shout.

She turned, in which another piercing jolting pain skewered through her arms. "_Stay away from me!_" she yelled. "_G-g-get outta h-here!_"

Cool fingers pressed lightly against her face and she opened them to see John staring back at her, his eyes seemed hurt, almost empathic in her situation. "_G-get away from me_," she uttered. "_It's gonna get worse_..."

"For _once_ in your life sheela, _listen_ to me."

Liz shuddered, staring benign and frightened. "_W-what are you d-doing?_"

"Just shut up and look at me..."

John held her face tightly, steadying his breathing. His thumb stroked cool rings on her cheeks, one finger trailed down her arm. John closed his eyes, his breath steadily paced. Liz jolted, feeling the warmth of her hands die away and she peered down, the blue flames along her skin were melting away. She stepped away from John, breathing out, closing her fingers – the flame faded instantly. "H-how did you do that?"

"Dunno sheela to be honest wiv you," he said calmly. "Got no time to talk," his hand whipped out about her wrist. Hand in hand, John and Liz skidded and ran down forwarding corridors. Before him, John batted the opening door ajar, keeping his fingers on Liz's wrist and out into the open air. But from the corner of his eye he noticed something drifting in the background.

He laughed with a low buzz and grinned inanely at the figure opposite him in the mist, little Bobby Drake. He watched Bobby walk across the gravel, his eyes fixed on him, fluidly throwing off his black leather protective gloves. They clattered to the ground. John noticed Liz walk forward and his arm violently pushed her backwards. "This ain't your fight sheela!"

But she wasn't listening or looking – her eyes were fixated on one particular individual. The individual was big, broad, moved with the impact of a wrecking ball and the skin...was red. Deep... like blood. John frowned for a moment, Liz seemed to know the animal – that freak he had caught sight of before the battle started. He turned his attention back to Bobby, he sneered, flexing his fingers, the yellow flame in his hand blossomed and sat tightly in his palm. The adrenaline in his body pumped and then he propelled his flames towards Bobby. At the same moment, Bobby absorbed the cold from the mist and it swarmed towards John. The fire and the ice smashed together on impact, colliding and meshing. The anger and power going through John's body overwhelmed him for a second, but as he had been looking after the _other _fire-starter he had not had time to practice.

"Ya in over your head Bobby," John hissed like a vile serpent. Victory was near and he crunched down heightening the density of his flames to hopefully roast poor Bobby Drake to dust. "Maybe... you should go back to school!"

Bobby's face immediately drained of all colour, instead of his complexion becoming fearfully pale like John had hoped for – it was glazed over with pure _ice_. His fingers latched onto John's wrist, pulling himself up from the rubble and submerged John's fingers frozen to the bone. John looked up and felt the _crack_ of Bobby's forehead smash against his nose. Warmth evaded across his face, John smeered his sleeve against his face and noticed the blood spilling...

"You never shoulda left!" Bobby jeered and pounded another head butt to his face, cracking his pure iced skin like a hammer against his forehead.

The flame in John's hand immediately faded away and he fell to the rubble like a sack of potatoes. Liz stared across at the ice man staring darkly at her. Bobby immediately thawed his way back to his normal skin and glared at Liz.

"You're that fire-starter, aren't you?" he asked.

Liz didn't know what to say, but from the look on his face she knew he wasn't being kind. "I _hate_ that term," she corrected him.

"You killed all of those people in that city block fire?" he asked, his voice placidly dark and she noticed his fist crystal over.

"It was an accident," Liz said.

"Yeah," Bobby laughed. "Like I'd believe that – all freaks make excuses."

"I'm not a freak."

"You're all the same," Bobby growled. Before she could react, an explosion erupted behind her and she span round to see the labs were engulfed entirely in flames. _Oh God_, she thought and turned back to see Bobby's murderous eyes light up.

"That wasn't me..." she whispered.

Bobby didn't buy it and she stood rigid, literally frozen to the spot. Bobby swayed, crunching down his fingers and sent the ice towards Liz. The sharp shards dug deep into her skin and she skidded towards the gravel. A piercing jolt hit her elbow as she hit the ground on impact. Staring up, she saw Bobby stand over her, the ice crawling up his arm. He raised his foot, wanting to stomp all over her. His foot came tumbling down...

"Bobby no!" a deep voice shouted, halting the iceman from committing his final hit. Bobby stared up and nodded, glaring down at Liz, "Looks like you're gonna live this time around."

The cold was evading every spot of her body; it made the space and sound around her slow miraculously. She closed her eyes, sewing up everything, her surroundings, even her heart.

_Dud dun...dud dun... _

_Dud dun..._

John clawed his way through the darkness hearing someone shouting his name.

_Pyro... _He squinted, the murkiness hurting his eyes. Feeling his numb fingers being pulled and his body heaved from the bottomless floor. _Pyro wake up... _His eyes lit up and they opened, to see Callisto's hysteric tattooed face beaming down at him.

"Pyro come on, we gotta go!" Callisto shouted, pulling him away from the debris but he soon resisted – getting to his jerky feet alone. "Look were free, she destroyed the labs! None of this our fault now!"

John stared at the spit fire and rubble that was now left of the labs, but Liz hadn't destroyed the labs... it was _him. _He had enjoyed every second of it, writhing in the delight of his power crawling up the walls and destroying everything in sight. Seeing the people flee and the blood curdling screams of the casualties caught in the midst of it just made him happier all the more.

_Dud dun..._

John stared over at the audible beating heartbeat ringing in his ears. Liz lay on the ground, unmoved. His eyes squinted as the melted flames circulated around her, illuminating her shadow along the debris. But the flames never touched her – almost like she was immune to their touch. It seemed she was giving up, her eyes peered over at him – even from the distance, he could tell the fire in her eyes was _fading..._

Something painful tugged forcefully at his chest...

Something new...

Something that _burned _and_ boiled..._

John turned his head towards the nearby commotion, a roaring voice in the distance filled with pain and anguish.

"_LIZ!_" the voice shouted. John noticed the large brazen red devil creature violently shout across from the flames and mess around them. "_LIZ!_"

John stared back at her, Liz closed her eyes and her head lolled to side, in which the humidity surrounding her would be gradually rise and growing far more dangerous. Callisto's fingers seized across John's wrist, "Look were goin!"

Within a flash, the buildings and the flames zipped across his eyes, feeling the cold stab of the air hitting his skin and the darkness prevailing around him. Callisto lead him to the edge of the river, he breathed out and jumped into the freezing water. Ignoring the discomfort affecting most of his body, John swam in the darkness, kicking his legs and searching rapidly with his arms.

Away from the kindling...

Away from the fire,

Away from the heat,

And away from _her..._


	8. Frozen

**Hey readers, for the past few days the site wouldn't let me upload **_**anything. **_**So as you can imagine I started to panic in a mad frenzy, but all of a sudden I can upload. So yeah, everything is good now. :D I hope you like this chapter, don't fret that it's short. It's meant to be. Enjoy and don't forget to review, tell me what you think. xx **

Chapter Eight – Frozen

Liz knew she wasn't dying… but the feeling of having something so cold and irreparable sooth across her body, shutting down - she welcomed it openly. Closing her thoughts and senses off to everything. Almost like a computer, closing its eyes to sleep. That is of course if you wanted to see it pictured that way, but for Liz - it was the first thing comparable she could come up with. The nearest to the truth.

_Let it go…_

The _heat_ from her body was leaving her; all that remained was the cold…

_The silence is coming…_

She peered over to the side, seeing a figure; he knew she was in dire need of his help. But he remained fixed to the spot, as if metal clamps held him to the spot. Or else…he didn't want to help her, he didn't care. She stared at him and then she noticed the dark figure of another woman pulling him away, he had to leave…Liz closed her eyes; barely catching his eyes slowly slip away from the wall.

_Welcome it..._

The cold was taking over, ambushing her thoughts, closing her will to fight it, distinguishing the fire that brewed newly for the last couple of days. It was fading, dying all the while.

_Take in one last breath…_

One last light remained, almost like an echo rounding on her own name. Whoever's voice it was, she would never know.

She dropped into the darkness, closing her eyes, her heart, everything.

_Dive in deep…_

All of the lights had gone, this was the place for her now, the world would better without her…anybody would be hurt by her.

_Just fall…_

_Fall forever…_

She could sleep; she could be at peace with herself. As they always said:

_Nobody can care for a freak. _

_Nobody can love... a freak. _


	9. Heated

**Hey readers, here's the ninth chapter for you all lovers out there. I apologise in advance for the lengthy wait on this story but as I hope you all understand and will know that real life can sometimes be hectic and busy. I've noticed that this story has become less of an importance for readers to notice and I perfectly sympathise why reviewers have stopped reading it. I've decided to come up with an idea, as I don't really want to continue if nobody is going to look at it . So if you want to see more of this story, **_**show**_** me you want more of **_**Heated Souls**_**. (:**

Chapter Nine – Heated

Darkness prevailed across the bunker, a figure sat in the corner of the room and the door was heaved open. Streaks of light illuminated the figure and it trudged in.

"They just announced it," the voice stated from the door.

"Brilliant," the other voice said and made a ruckus movement to corner of the room, from the door the figure noticed a television screen click to life and fizzle to the right channel.

"You've done something that I never thought you would able to do Pyro," Magneto uttered with a titter. "Let me show you something..."

John frowned, peering up at the television. Pain overwhelmed him as he stared at the mingled rage filled images on the television screen.

"_What you are seeing here, are the raucous crowds, protesting in anger at the recent demolishment and murder of the scientists that were helping to process a cure to rid abilities for mutants_," the newsreader said, but John drowned out the words, his attention was more fixed on the footage blaring before his eyes. The crowds spilled over, police had to push them back from the upcoming white truck. Slowly, the door opened and a figure emerged hand cuffed and hid under a dark red robe, the hood hung over their face. "_The figure you see emerging is Elizabeth Sherman, who caused the city block fire in Kansas eight years ago annihilating her family, friends and school members. Recently, she went missing but was found at the scene of the debauchery she had left behind at the New York Labs which claimed many lives_."

John stared across at Magneto, who peered back with a gleaming gratified smile. "That's not all. If you listen in Pyro, can you hear what they are saying about her?"

"_Murderer!_"

"_Lunatic!_"

"_You monster!_"

John's heart pained, like someone had struck a pin through it. Liz had told him the plain truth, people _did _hate her. He watched the camera pan on Liz's face, her skin was drained and he swore the flicker of emotion in her eyes that she'd been crying.

Magneto's deep laugh stopped him from watching. "Don't you think its marvellous Pyro?"

"Yeah," he uttered. In his head, he was shocked, regretful and full of revulsion. He shouldn't have left her there.

Why did he leave? Or was he really that much of monster to not care?

Mystique's fingers stroked along the collar of his jacket, he peered up at her and frowned. He glanced at Magneto. "Is there something I should know?"

"No," Magneto uttered, "I just wanted to see your reaction." He turned to Mystique. "Show him out."

"Aaawww that's sad. Looks like you're not invited to this particular party flame boy," she uttered, with a provocative tone to her voice. She pressed her palm to his chest and her slender fingers prised him out of the door. "Looks like you'll just havta create havoc on your lonesome," she said with pleasure and slammed the door shut.

**Bellamie Psychiatric Hospital. **

A warden fixed the camera, making the focus soften and then cease to the sharpest solution. He peered through the lenses, checking the availability and stared at the haggard figure glaring towards the mirror wall behind him. From the side, he clicked on the _record_ button focusing the lens tightly on the figure.

"You gonna give me my cigs?" the girl piped up.

The warden looked up and he sighed deeply. "Can't this time Sherman, sorry."

Liz smacked her hands against the metal table, the handcuffs she wore jangled noisily against the surface. "But I'm gaspin Derek, I haven't had one since..." her voice trailed off. "Well you know when."

Derek rose from the camera, he was a big meaty guy, he looked threatening but he treated the patients with respect. He sat down across the table from Liz and he looked at her apathetically. "Sorry kid," he breathed out. "Looks like you'll have to stem it, till ya get back to your room."

Liz nodded and her eyes drifted to the door behind him. "What do you think they want?"

Derek shrugged. "Just to ask you a few questions, that's all." He rose from the chair and moved towards the door.

"You don't think I set fire to that place, do you D?" she asked, watching him turn slowly on his heel to face her.

"No I don't kid," he whispered. "I know you wouldn't be able to do that, you can't. Ya not that type of person."

Liz smiled, heartfelt. "Thanks. It's good to know there's someone out there that's on my side."

Derek winked and left the room. Liz stared across at the mirror, the door creaked open again and her smile instantly faded. A woman dressed in a suit entered first and then a security guard that scrutinized Liz with a threatening glance. She peered sceptically over towards the woman in the smart suit, she recognised her instantly, feeling like crap she leant back in her chair, flummoxed and tired.

"Hello Dr Brody," Liz beamed a smile, clocking her head to the security guard.

The woman sat comfortably across from Liz, for a second she glanced at the handcuffs laced around her pale wrists and then shuffled the bundle of papers she carried. She laid them on the table and leant her hands on the surface.

"Hello Elizabeth," she uttered, her voice was deeply mature.

"You can call me by my _shorter_ name you know," Liz uttered softly.

"You never had a problem with it in our previous sessions," Dr Brody said.

"Yeah I know – but it reminds me too much of someone I loathe."

Dr Brody nodded and drew out the first piece of paper from the bundle. "Well let's start. I really don't understand what happened to you Liz; you were doing beautifully, making so much progress and now..."

Liz leant forward, her eyes gleaming and her throat vexed with annoyance. "This is about the laboratory catching fire, isn't it? I'm afraid doctor, I didn't obliterate the labs."

"There's no need to lie Liz."

"I'm not lying."

"The labs claimed lives," Dr Brody uttered, watching Liz's reaction. Something inside Liz groaned, like a ripping sensation through her heart and across her pride. Dr Brody watched her. "Scientists, soldiers, helpers, doctors. Alot died, some were married with children, had partners, families."

"I wouldn't do that," Liz whispered, the shock from hearing the demise nearly drowning out. "After what happened when I was eleven, I never would wanna ever hurt another person." She breathed out, pleadingly glancing across at the security guard and back to Dr Brody. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"We can't, nobody else has a power like yours."

Liz's heart throbbed painfully and her eyes fell to the floor. "There's someone else that does. All of those mutants that you hear about in the newspapers, on the radio or on the television, they are the ones responsible, not me."

"You were found at the site Liz, we can't find anyone else."

"Well...what about Magneto? That British chump with the stupid helmet?"

Dr Brody leaned forwards and she breathed out. "The FBI are trying to find him, we know he's a villain too."

Liz laughed and she wiped her forehead. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm _not_ the villain. I was the one that saved that fucking kid. The one they were trying to kill and annihilate! Why the hell can't I get through to you people? You obviously want to believe his side of it, just because it's easier for you!"

Dr Brody glanced at her papers, skimming through the documents and leaned back in her chair. "From my notes Liz, it makes perfect sense why you destroyed the laboratory. Your personality, being cut off from everyone, most of the patients have violent outbursts to show how they feel, and sometimes you did not want to comprehend with authority. We believe you left the asylum in the dead of night and joined with Magneto, plotting to destroy the labs, to show your sense of frustration."

Liz stared at her, star struck, almost in awe. "No wonder people hate doctors – you're all living in your God damn heads when you can't see the obvious truth straight in front of ya. Hang on for a second, I'm the most sane in this chicken coop. I'm not a scitzo (like most of the patients in here are), I know my own emotions I don't need someone to _tell _me how I am in my own body."

"We believe that's what happened."

Liz smirked, her eyes turned dark and she leaned forwards. "You're a moron and not everyone is going to believe you."

"I'm sorry Liz and I'm afraid there's more bad news, with the obvious threat you are to the public and the way they expressed their feelings towards you. Dire consequences have been put into action," Dr Brody replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Liz asked, alarmingly. "You're sending me to prison?"

"No not exactly," the doctor pondered (the discretion in her voice seemed separate to the way she acted). "We've put in motion for your detention here to be made permanent."

Liz stared at her, watching her expression and she felt the twinge of anger hit her core. "You...you've gotta be joking. Please don't tell me what I'm thinking is true."

"It is Liz, I'm sorry."

"I came here voluntarily; I can leave whenever I want to."

"Not anymore (you're a criminal now), you will remain in Bellamie," Dr Brody's glazed eyes met hers. "Indefinetly."

"But I didn't torch that place, it wasn't me. I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"This isn't the first time you've had your status scrutinised," the doctor said, "is it Liz?"

The woman was toying with her now, bringing up the past at the wrong moment. The tugging of her chest continued to happen, Liz pressed her lips together, she couldn't find her answer. Dr Brody rose from the table as Liz could feel the breakdown of tears wanting to erupt. Liz stood up at the same time, trying to swallow or validate her anxiety. "I guess this will be last time I'll see you Dr Brody," she uttered.

The doctor nodded. "For the time being – until things are set up faster."

Liz's eyes lit up, with a blue familiar glow. "Goodbye then Doctor."

"Goodbye Elizabeth."

Liz leapt across the table, smashing the doctor and the guard to the ground in which she laced the handcuffs around her neck and started to strangle her. The doctor's body began to squirm, as Liz tightened the pressure on her throat. Her cheeks dashed with angry tears, she peered down and she noticed the door was being smashed down. Derek burst in with a syringe in his fingers, Liz pulled backwards, her head smacking against the table and she hear the gurgling of the doctor. Liz applied more pressure as the guard pointed more pressure, she peered over at Derek.

"I didn't...do it," she managed to utter, until she was crying violently. Her arms burned from the intense hold she had on the doctor who was pulling at the chain around her neck. "I didn't... do... it," she whispered, her eyes washed with tears. She pushed the doctor away from her, unhooking the handcuffs from her throat. The guard caught the doctor as she fell, Derek zoomed forwards, locking Liz to the ground and stabbed the syringe into her back. The drug worked almost instantly, gliding through her body, coaxing her limbs to become lethargic. Derek pulled back her head back as her body relaxed, Liz still cried but her moans had become less frequent. She looked up at the warden, shaking her head, still trying to talk but soon enough, the lights around her – all at once – dimed.

**New York, Unknown Alleyway. **

The young tabby kitten mewed trying to find shelter from the rain. It was two in the morning and New York City was drenched in a multiple amount of upcoming sleety showers. The kitten could deceiver a smoky smell coming from a nearby alleyway and noticed a shadow inside. The kitten edged nearer and started to_ meow_ getting closer towards the attention of the stranger. The shadow peered down and the kitten rubbed its neck against the strangers boot.

"What's up lil guy?" the stranger asked and picked up the kitten.

John Allerydyce stared down at the kitten mewing, its fizzled head twisted and slotted against his commando jacket. John unsnapped his jacket and let the kitten twist inside, it was dry and warm.

He'd been wandering across New York by himself thinking of what to do. From his pocket, he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, of course – they weren't his. He extracted a cig, placing it in his mouth and lit it. Breathing in the smoke, he swore he could taste _her_. John leant against the wall and breathed out, feeling his chest shudder. He yanked the hood of his commando jacket over his head and walked out into the rain. The city was asleep, in slumber. John surveyed the store windows, the televisions were still blaring and then he noticed an image scream out to him. He stopped, turning his focus on screen and saw her. They had been playing the programme in loops; he hated seeing how she was handcuffed and mouth reading the false obscenities they labelled her with. The programme noted the destination she was being incarcerated in, she'd talked about it to him before. Something assertive got his attention, he watched the background, and the building looked somewhat familiar. He'd found her. John took in another drag, blowing the smoke against the window and stubbed it out on the wall. The kitten mewed and he crossed his arms over and walked along the pavement into the darkness.

**Bellamie Psychiatric Hospital, Maximum Security Isolation Ward.**

The rain pounded down heavily on John's head and he felt the kitten in his jacket squirm and sing in the chest part of his jacket. He'd luckily concealed himself from the guards ambling around the grounds. The pain winced in his legs as he had climbed the big long fence of the hospital front gate. John peered around at the windows, staring through at the patients in their rooms sleeping. There were people tied up in strait jackets, strapped or restrained to their beds even wearing disturbing muzzle masks like Hannibal Lecter. No wonder Liz was always unhappy. John skimmed the next side of the building, peering through and then moving on. He stopped at one particular window, and there she was...

Liz slept soundlessly, he stared at her beautiful face, locked and contained in her own private worlds. His eyes wavered along her body; she was not retrained or tied up, just slept with half of the duvet covering her. One of her legs hooked over the side of the cover, revealing her bed clothes or very few of them. She wore a black tight strap top with matching underwear. He couldn't help himself but stare; she had a gorgeous hour glass figure.

The moonlight and the rain pattering against the window pane created this somewhat shimmering sultry effect across her skin. It enhanced how pale she was, porcelain and soft. John examined the windows and the mechanisms, the locks were inside and the rain was getting heavier and heavier. Along with the cute kitten encased in his jacket, if he stayed out any longer, the poor animal would become an ice cube. He pressed his lips together, knowing there was only one way to the get the window open – from the inside.

_Dud dun...dud dun..._

Her heartbeat ran through his head and he watched her chest rise and fall peacefully. He had no other choice, his fist rapped violently against the glass. He noticed Liz's eyes jolt open and he peered at her. Liz riled herself and hopped off the bed, her eyes did not look happy to see him. From the corners, she fiddled with the locks and the window slanted open.

"What the hell are you doing here John?" she asked, her eyes _burned_. He was right, she had been crying.

"Heya sheela," he whispered. "Mind if I come in?"

Liz didn't answer but she stepped back from the pane, John managed to squeeze himself through and felt the warmth of the room. Liz locked it after him and surveyed John's wet exterior.

"What's in your jacket?" she asked, eyeing the moving mound in his pocket.

"Oh yeah," he laughed, fishing out the kitten and stroked it.

"That's Tabby," Liz said, smiling.

"Huh?"

"Tabby," she uttered, gently taking the kitten from John's fingers. The kitten seemed to know her and curled against her chest. "It's one of..._Red's_ kittens."

John watched her walk around the room holding the kitten. He yanked off his jacket and placed it on the table nearest to the wall. John moved over to Liz, prising the animal from her hands and let it curl up inside his warm jacket.

"I'm sure you've heard the news," Liz uttered and she sat on the bed, crossed legged. Her long black hair glittered down her back and her eyes stayed on him, almost like she was tracking his every move.

John leaned against the wall opposite her. "Yeah, I know about it."

"The world thinks I killed all of those people," Liz whispered. "But it wasn't me, it was _you_, wasn't it John?"

"I don't think I need to answer that question sheela. You're not stupid."

"Don't mock me," Liz hissed, her eyes turned into snake slits with a patronising glare. She rose from the bed and walked up to him. John's eyes wandered for a moment but her eyes held him close. "That was the plan wasn't it? You screwed up with trying to set me off before, so you did the dirty work yourself. I'd get all the _blame, _as it makes sense...I torched my home when I was eleven, it would be logical for someone like me to strike again." She looked him up and down. "I bet you got a gold medal for that."

"I did what I had to do Lizzie," John said, he glanced over at the window and started to circle her. "Look I didn't know the media would take it so badly, I didn't know how..._hated _you were out there. I understand why you put yourself in here, I get it now."

"You killed innocent people."

John's eyes narrowed momentarily. "No they weren't, they wanted to turn mutants into experiments. There's nothing wrong with having an ability, you're not an animal, and you're not a freak."

"I'm not a mutant John," Liz said. "I'm not one of you. What about the people that hate their ability?" She pressed her fingers against her chest. "What about people like me who just want to be free from it? There's no cure for me...I wish there was though."

"You shouldn't say that about your power," he whispered, walking with quiet caution to her bed. Slowly, she sat down. "It's beautiful."

Liz laughed, her tone was profusely sarcastic. "You just want it for yourself," she uttered and messed with the hem of the bed. "Just like a spoilt child. But I guess there's no point."

"What are ya talking about?"

Liz's eyes fell to the ground, her jaw tensed and she pressed her lips together. "I guess...maybe it's for the best."

John frowned, edging nearer. He noted her eyes, watering up and the way her fingers had just began to tremble.

"They're gonna kill me John."

"What?"

"I can't leave," she whispered ever so quietly, her breath tickled his neck. "This is it, where I'm always gonna be. As what happened, they think it's better to keep me locked in here. So I won't hurt anyone else."

"I'll help you get out of here," he whispered. "If you want me to."

Liz stared at him. She sat on the edge of her bed, inwardly frowning at the peculiar transition of his behaviour. Usually he was utterly vile towards her and now…he talked in a heart felt manner. What the hell was going on with this guy?

"Just get out John."

His hand slithered up to hers. "I mean it this time."

Her eyes narrowed and she yanked her hand from his grasp. "_Get out_."

Stepping up, John pushed his mouth to meet hers; his lips were against hers for a matter of seconds before she pulled back and walloped him. The sound could cut through glass. John turned back to her, his eyes literally glowing out from his face. Liz made another attempt to attack, her fist hitting out, John caught it and twisted her hand to his hip. Pulling her forwards so their chests grazed.

"What do you want from me?" Liz whispered, her question stroking against his mouth.

John watcher her, leaning forward and bit down on her lower lip. He could feel Liz resist and fight in his arms. His free arm curled around her and locked her down. Prising her lips open, he rolled his tongue into her mouth and felt Liz relax into his arms and soon enough, he felt her response. His kiss was pleasantly warm and delicious to the taste. She breathed out, moving into his arms and her lips were beginning to work against his own mouth. He pressed his chest lightly against hers, pushing her back so she lay on the bed. His hands wound to her fingers pushing and threading them against the material, his lips slipped from her mouth, across her chin, travelling along the nape of her neck. Each kiss John deployed against Liz's skin burned his lips, almost like they were literally on fire. Clothes were off and tattled along the floor of her cell. John's lips stroked against her hips and she bucked underneath. Ever so slowly, his mouth trailed upwards, along her belly and up across her neck back to his starting point – her mouth.

"John," she uttered breathlessly.

He covered her moving lips, coaxing her to relax as his hands splayed along her legs.

_Bash bash!_

The door racketed, rasping against the wall.

Liz breathed out from John's lips working pleasantly against her skin. John stared at her, anchoring his head towards the door. Liz lightly pushed him away and scurried off the bed.

"Sherman!" the warden yelled. "You gotta package!"

The item was pushed through under the metallic door and Liz picked up the package. The vhs tape laid her palm and she shuffled to the vcr and pressed the _play_ button. The screen flashed on, the wiry effect of the camera jigged and she could hear bickering in the background. A long slender blue skinned leg marched over the screen and then heaved sounds of dragging. There was a bloody mass, and a heavy ground as the object was propped up against the wall, it Liz's horror, it wasn't an object – it was a person. Liz's fingers gripped across her jaw, her throat hollow and her eyes watered. She noticed the face on the screen and her fists tightened.

"_John_," she breathed.

Propping his elbow on his knee, John stared at her. "What's the matter?"

"No," Liz said, "that man on the screen - his name is _John _T Myers. He's one of my closest friends, probably the only human on this earth that doesn't think I'm a freak."

The camera whizzed around the room, she notified the blue lady and the old wizened man (her blood boiled at the sight of him) and then it quickly resumed focus on Myers. His face was caked with blood, his eyes ached and his lips and cheekbones bloomed. She watched him glare at the screen, he winced and he focused all he could on the screen.

"_Liz_," Myers breathed. "_Don't do anything they say, it's all a trick!_"

A blue fist crunched down on his jaw and he was pushed back against the cemented floor. Liz's eyes flashed around the surroundings, it was dark and dank. Could it have been an alleyway? An old disused place?

Liz's body grew assertive, she didn't to watch more and she turned to John. "Why is he doing this?"

For once, John didn't have an answer. "I can't explain sheela, if I would I'd tell you straight away."

"That old cretin got what he wanted, he destroyed the labs, he hasn't been caught, he's got me to take his flack, he beat the system. Why is he using _Myers_?"

"I don't know Sherman."

Moments later, she was up and out of her room and scurrying around the edges of the buildings, keeping out of reach from the weary eyes of the guards. John asked as he watched Liz fall on the other side of the fence. He soon followed and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing? You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

Liz eyed his hand and twisted away from him, for only a few times in his life, his heart churned in agony.

"What does it look like?" Liz asked. "I'm going to save Myers."

"You're gonna get yourself killed."

"I'm not going to leave him to rot."

His blood boiled. "You haven't got a starting point."

The rain droplets spilled across her skin and dripped from the ends of her hair. "I know where to go first."

John turned his head, peering down the hazy dark street and around to peer back at Liz. She'd disappeared from sight, not even leaving a trail of her invisible footsteps for him to follow. His teeth grounded together. "Why does she always do that?"


	10. Rage

**A/N**: **Hi readers, I'm back with the next chapter, for some reason, I couldn't let this story go. I've missed it quite a bit, so one night my muse returned and here is the result. I really enjoyed writing this chapter preferably to the others as it centres on certain themes. This story isn't just about Liz and Pyro meeting, it focuses on other things, about two worlds coming together and clashing. Both with their own rules and flaws. I'm not sure when I'll update next as life is extremely busy, so watch this space. I hope you enjoy this chapter, remember to review, I'd love to hear your thoughts**.

Chapter Ten – Rage

Bud Waller made a quick exit from the _New York Times_ offices. He'd been suffering through a few gruelling hours with the editor, crossing out and circling mistakes with their iconic red marker. He was a controversially well known and respected journalist for the newspaper. Waller had finished his article on the laboratory fires. It was in the process to be printed the next morning, feeling his work was done for that month, he knew he could relax and be ready set for researching his next assignment.

Darting from the rain, he heaved himself into his car and pulled the door shut. Something cold jabbed against his hip. He flicked his eyes over to the rear view mirror; a face he knew all to well stared back at him.

"Shout for help and I'll blow your brains out," the person said.

"What the hell are you doin' here? Aren't you meant to be locked up?" Waller asked in his husky tone.

The woman smirked. "I'm sure you must've recognised me by now," she pressed the cold item deeper into his hip; Waller could feel the outer edges of it. It was his 8mm hand gun, she'd found it. "Whenever an article pops up about me in the paper, your name is always printed underneath."

"I'm doing my job darling, the public have to know whatever travesty you've done," Waller said, keeping eye contact with her through the rear view mirror.

"I agree with you on that one, but not everything you write about me is true though is it?" Liz asked and the question lingered in the air.

Waller chuckled nervously. "You're crazy."

"What's that funny one you came up with last time…? Hmmm…oh yeah, _Fire Bug Freak Implodes Again. _I bet you got a load of extra sweaty cash for that, probably a promotion to go with it I expect."

Waller budged forwards, aiming to grab the door handle but Liz pulled the car belt across his stomach and it slid into his skin as easy as a sharp razor. The journalist hissed and grumbled in response.

Liz glared at him, and clicked the gun ready to shoot. With one steady hand she pulled the belt and his back slammed snug into his seat. "What did I _just _say about making a sound?"

"Okay…okay," Waller breathed. "What do you want?"

"Information."

"Why would you want info from me?"

Liz leaned forward and her smile widened. "I know hacking is one of your pass times."

Waller laughed. "That's not true."

"You've hacked into the BPRD system before," Liz shot back. "You know stuff that an ordinary citizen isn't meant to, which is probs why the NYT always ask you to write the articles about me and Hellboy."

His facial expression didn't change; Waller wasn't much of an actor. "How would you know that? I cover my tracks."

"Let's just say there are a few night wardens that are willing to go beyond their job description to earn an extra buck or two," Liz said.

Waller swallowed hard. "Okay, what do you want?"

"I need you to hack into the NYPD personal files; I've been wrongly accused of something that I didn't commit. I need to know about any arrests and missing people in the last couple of days." She watched him. "Someone I care about has been taken and if I don't get there quick enough, their life will end because of me." Liz glanced down to her knees, shaking with tiredness and the ever draining adrenaline. "I'm going to make a deal with you Bud."

He stared at her. "Why would you do that?"

"Give me the information and I'll get you clearance into the BPRD."

"When you go into that place," Waller said, keeping his breathing tempered. "You never come out again."

"Exactly, you can be an agent, a part of the family, we could use someone with your expertise," Liz said.

Waller thought about it, he did hacking for a reason, gratification and a way to escape the real world. An agent sounded interesting, his job at the NYT would be given to some other reporter in a heartbeat, but would this chick stab him in the back? Why would she go to him after everything he'd written about her? He racked his brains and looked up at her.

"Okay," he said slowly, adding a nod to his reply.

Liz smiled, an exhausted smile, to Waller it looked as if this woman would collapse any minute.

"Are you…gonna kill me?" he asked.

She smirked. "Now what kinda 'vile creature' do you take me for Bud?" she asked quizzically. Liz stared at him for a couple of seconds; she uncoiled the cocked gun from his hip and eased weight off the car belt. Waller watched her, squeezing his clammy hands until the woman simmered into the darkness of the back seat. "Now drive," she ordered.

Waller couldn't see her anymore, not even the silver shimmer of his handgun or her x-ray eyes which seemed to cut right through his soul, with his entire secrets exposed ready to read. Snapping back to the event in hand, he leaned forward, slipped the key into the lock and started the ignition.

**Unknown Location. **

John T Myers awoke from his beaten slumber, he could taste the caked blood on his lips, his head felt ten sizes too big and he could barely see out of one of his eyes. With the sight he still had left, Myers blinked around his surroundings. Concrete pillars, the cold blowing lightly around him and the never ending darkness, that was it.

His arms were lashed around a pillar and his hands were tied with metal. Myers could feel blood running between his fingers where he'd tried (before he passed out) and failed to break free. He groaned as the metal cuffs dug into his skin like butter, but from the corner, he could hear the patter of footsteps.

"He's awake," the voice said.

Myers coughed as the figures grew into vision, the woman with the ragged blue skin and hypnotic yellow eyes leaned down. "Ready to answer more questions boy scout?"

He stared at her and glanced over her shoulder to the ring leader, Magneto.

The old man moved in front of the blue woman, he turned his head, examining Myer's injuries. "I think you need to be gentler with him Mystique," he said softly. How can such a malevolent person speak in a convincing tentative manner?

"Right Agent Myers," Magneto said. "Are you ready?"

He swallowed down hard. "You think I can answer questions when I can hardly make sense yet see out of my eyes?" He breathed out. "Your time keeping skills aren't up to scratch."

"You're right Agent Myers, I couldn't care less how you're feeling. But you're conscious and talking, and that's what matters. So I'll start with the first question, what_ is_ the BPRD?"

"I haven't got a clue what you're talking about," he said.

Mystique slapped him. "We know you're lying."

"I found some documents on your possession, it looks to me that you're conducting an investigation," Magneto replied. "And it looks quite _monstrous_ too."

"Your blue slut planted it there," Myers grunted.

Mystique walloped him, with more vigor, the blow sent Myer's head spinning.

"Enough," Magneto said sternly.

A couple of seconds passed and the stars melted away from Myers head, he raised his chin, arching it so he could get a better view of his captors. "There's no such thing as the BPRD, I'm an assistant private investigator okay," he said.

Magneto smiled. "What connection do you have with Liz Sherman then? And why were you warning her when we filmed you?"

Myers leaned forward as painless as he could. "I've seen her in the newspaper, I've interviewed her on a few occasions at Bellamie Asylum, everybody knows who she is. And if you absolutely must know, she didn't set fire to the labs, you set her up. Not everyone in the authorities believes you."

"You're correct Agent Myers."

"Stop calling me that!" he spat. "It's Detective!"

"Fine and to your earlier allegation, Mystique did not plant anything in your clothing, we found them when we captured you," Magneto said. "What's hiding in the New York tunnels?"

Myers heart skipped a beat, he knew what was down there, he'd seen it. "Illegal aliens," he hissed.

Magneto chuckled. "You're lying again."

"No I'm not," he hissed. "What part of 'private' don't you understand? It's not just blood and guts that I'm paid to watch, it can be anything from a scorned lover, to somebody's food going missing." He stopped when his head rushed with adrenaline and he was frightened that his heart would halt. "I do what I'm paid for."

"Why were you asked to interview Liz Sherman?" Mystique asked.

"A reporter hired me, after the Kansas City fire, she used to be open to interviews off the press but she stopped," Myers said, glancing between Magneto and Mystique luring fist. "The newspapers did everything they could to upset her, like the famous movie stars, they'd hound her with cameras and she got sick of it."

Magneto crossed his arms over his chest. "And what did you think of her fire kinetic powers? It's not a mundane quality is it?"

Myers glared at him and he shrugged. "People are unusual."

"How did you feel when you saw Mystique?"

"I was more concerned about being kidnapped to be honest," Myers said, adding a sardonic edge to his voice. "Plus I like kindness in the women I go for."

Magneto turned his attention to the walls and began to take soft strides. "This woman has caused me a lot of problems and now I'm a wanted man."

"You were on high watch way before you came in contact with Liz," Myers corrected him.

"Even one of my recruits became in awe of her, and now I can't find him," Magneto said.

"Maybe he's one worth saving," Myers whispered.

Magneto tightened his wizened fist and glanced towards Mystique. "He's all yours, I know she'll find us." What did that mean? The footage, the tape, he must've sent it to her. "And those lab fires, that was just a rehearsal, we have much more coming Detective."

Mystique grinned; she twisted her elasticised limbs and edged towards him.

_ Where are you?_ Myers thought, the black fog clouding his senses. _Help me._

**Apartment 21A, Central New York. **

Bud Waller logged into his computer and began the ceremonious riddle of hacking into the NYPD personal files. He of course, would've been calmer if he hadn't had one of his main article topics standing over him, with his gun pressed to his shoulder.

"Do you have to stand so close?" Waller asked, praying she wouldn't pull the trigger.

Liz stared at him. "Would you work better if I gave you some space?" She pressed the barrel against the side of his head.

He scrunched his eyes together. "_Yes_."

She smiled and pulled the weapon away; Liz turned from him and threw herself onto his couch. "You can open your eyes now."

Waller did as commanded, he could see her reflection in the screen and he noticed how she lounged on his property. This woman could need a rest, possibly for a couple of centuries to reboot. She wasn't how he'd envisioned her, the photographs were plastic covers, and the real experience was far worse than everyone had been told. Liz looked terrible; her skin was grotesquely pale, dark purple bags circled her eyes, her coal black hair dishellved. To Waller, she looked more like a drug addict, demented and desperate searching for a final injection.

His fingers danced along the keyboard acting on autopilot as he'd done the cycle a million times before. The information flooded across the screen. "It's here," Waller said.

Liz heaped herself off the couch and rushed to the computer, the gun clutched in her hand. "What did you find out?"

Waller read the information. "Someone made a call about a missing person early this morning, a John Myers, early twenties, brown hair, was last seen at the NY tunnels before he disappeared. There's been no arrests." He glanced up at her. "This your guy?"

Liz nodded. "That's him, a video was sent to me, he's badly beaten. Can you trace the call?"

"It was made from a cell phone," Waller recited the information to her. "Sorta hard to find, if it was from a street phone, it would be easy to trace and forensics would've stripped it if they'd left any evidence. A cell phone is easy to destroy, smash the memory card, dispose of the phone, easy."

The only people that could've made the call were Myer's captors (Magneto and Mystique), they were the ones who sent her the tape and when you're in the BPRD, nobody knows who you are, except people who worked along side you. "What about the location?" Liz asked.

"Somewhere in New York, right here."

"Perfect, that's all I need," she tapped Waller in admiration and walked away from the computer.

He blanched and turned in his seat. "That's it? I thought you wanted something more complex."

"You gave me what I wanted to know," Liz replied.

"Oh," Waller uttered and shut the computer down. "What happens now?"

She pointed the gun to his chest and he yelped in horror. "You die," Liz said. The smile faded and her eyes glowed. Her finger pressed down on the trigger, Waller closed his eyes.

"_Surprise!_" Liz yelled.

Waller eyes snapped open to find her smiling down at him.

"I was kidding," she said.

"Really?"

She put the safety on the gun and stepped away from him. "If you're gonna work for the Bureau you'll have to get used to the crude sense of humour of the other agents, now come on, we've got places to go."

Waller rose from his chair. "And where's that? Hell by any chance…?"

Liz laughed and smiled genuinely. "No, it's my part of the deal."


	11. Home Truths

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the _Hellboy_ franchise or _X-Men _or any of the characters involved. They belong to their creators. This is just a fanfiction story I am writing._**A/N**__:_ Hi readers, I'm back with the next chapter for Heated Souls, my apologies for not getting this out sooner. I've been extremely busy with work and uni etc. _**Notice:**_ Mature content in this chapter, not for the faint hearted, please move on if it is not for you. I listened to the love themes from the _Mass Effect _games for the last scene - you'll find out why ;) I hope you like this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it, remember to comment to let me know what you think of the story so far. I'd love to hear your thoughts.-_EA_.

Chapter Eleven – Home Truths

Bud Waller kept his ease as his kidnapper lounged in the back seat of his car, she gave him directions to this new place, rolling them out whilst she clutched his hand gun in her grasp. They had been driving in the wilderness for a while, escaping the city life when Bud caught sight of a large sloping building.

"Is that the place?" Waller asked.

"I guess it didn't match up with the image you had in your mind huh?"

She was right too. Waller imagined the BPRD to have a gothic appeal in its architecture - instead it looked like an industrial plant, how uninspiring.

"If you must know we have to melt into the background," Liz said. "Keep going and pull up when you get to the gates."

Waller did asked of him, he pulled up and they both got out. Liz grabbed his shoulder and stabbed the gun barrel into his hip. "Move it." She pushed him forward towards the gates and he faced a gold plated sign that read Waste Management. "See why we have to melt?"

"Yeah I get it now," Waller replied.

The sign ticked and spun, revealing a screen with a speaker.

"Who are you?" the voice barked.

"It's me Liz," the kidnapper said into the speaker.

"Miss Sherman?! It's – it's you?!" the voice sounded ecstatic.

"Yes it's me Carl, can you let me in?" she asked.

"Who is the man you are with?"

"Bud Waller formally from the _New York Times_."

"What is he doing here?"

"He helped me get information on Myers's whereabouts."

The gates opened, Liz pushed Waller and he staggered forwards. They approached the front door and it opened, inside Waller's imagination was going off in sirens. The floor was made of marble, there was a water fountain in the corner, but no seats anywhere. There was a man behind a shiny black desk also made out of marble. His smile opened as he saw them.

"It's great to see you back Liz," the man said. You look-."

"Terrible I know, it's nice to be back," she replied. "Is he here?"

Carl nodded. "He's got some new friends with him, he's busy showing them around, introducing them to everybody."

"Red's got new friends? Wow. Never saw that coming. Take us down Carl."

"No problem," the man said and he pushed a mechanism. "Watch your arms and elbows."

"What?" Waller murmured, but the floor beneath him dropped and the ground opened up. Liz and Waller stood on a platform and it moved into the ground, Waller watched as the floor closed and the platform sank deeper and deeper. Just like a lift, but creepier and less safe, seeing as there weren't any barricades to hold them. Waller focused his attention as they moved down, rows and rows of windows swept past. Apartments, studios, places of residence. The platform moved past a window and he caught sight of a man watching television whilst he was munching on his dinner. He looked over at another window, there was a woman wrapped up in a blanket reading a book. What was this place? This isn't how he pictured the BPRD at all.

"You've watched _Men in Black _right?" Liz asked.

Waller frowned. "Yes I have, why?"

"The BPRD inspired the movie, don't tell anyone I told you that."

The platform reached the bottom and there was a congregation waiting for them. Men and women dressed in smart suits, white shirts with a black tie. That's where Will Smith got his style from, Waller suspected.

Liz recognised the man at the front of the crowd, the head of the BPRD (well he thought he was in charge), Agent Manning. His size suited the size of his ego. She noticed from his crumbled frown that he wasn't happy to have her back in the Bureau.

"What's with the long face Manning?" Liz teased.

The gate opened and Liz pushed Waller forwards. The gate closed again and moved back up the wall.

"You should know why I'm not pleased you're here," Manning said,

"For the final God damn time, I _did not_ torch those labs."

"That's what you say."

"It's true," Waller said.

Liz's gaze snapped to his. "Yes it's true," Liz replied.

"So who's this guy then?" Manning asked.

Liz turned her gaze back to him. "Do you know that one of your agents has gone missing?" She marvelled in their reactions, they had no idea. "Oh and by the way, it's Myers – you know the one who Professor Broom assigned to run this place. This guy helped me track him." She slapped her hand on Waller's shoulder. "We made a deal if he tracked him, he can be an agent with us." She watched Manning's face morph in horror. "And he is going to be an agent, he's got a lot of skills that would be useful to us." She stepped towards Manning. "Give him the induction, the works, you'll be a great agent Bud."

"Thanks," he replied.

"I haven't sanctioned this," Manning hissed.

"Well I have," she said. "He's in and that's that." She pushed the safety guard on the gun in her hand and threw it to one of the agents who caught it. She moved through the crowd and walked down the hallway to the corridors webbing off in different directions.

It felt odd to be back in the BPRD, long time no see, she remembered being brought to the place. Eleven years old, shivering from the cold and she'd been the most scared she'd ever been in her life. She'd clutched at Professor Broom's side, shoving her face into his jacket as the men and women in suits watched her like something out of a circus. As much as Liz wanted to forget, the shattered memories came back at her as fast those bullies threw those stones. She remembered one stone cracked the crown of her head, blood trickling down her face, her hands on fire and then…nothing. She awoke with a gentle kind man telling her that she wasn't a monster, she didn't mean to do what she did, and that she could live in a place safe from all of the public's scrutiny.

Liz turned into the next corridor and she recognised Hellboy's bedroom door but it sounded that he already had company. She pushed the button and the thick metallic door swung open and she could hear the sounds of ACDC playing. She walked through and noticed his bedroom hadn't changed. His ten television screens each playing different shows so he wouldn't miss anything juicy; the kittens curled up on the chairs and shelves and that stench of chilli and nachos ruled the place.

"You should clean up around here," a female voice said.

Liz frowned and marched into his lounge. Hellboy stood with a woman who had long white hair and mahogany skin, quite a beauty in Liz's eyes and a stocky man with long sideburns.

"Looks like you didn't miss me Red," Liz said.

She watched as her oldest friend stared in horror at her.

"Liz you're alive!" Hellboy squeaked.

Liz rushed into his arms and hugged his mighty form, as much as her arms could fit around him. "Yep" Liz said and her feet touched down to earth. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Uh huh sorry babe," Hellboy said.

"Don't call me babe, you know I don't like that phrase."

"Sorry, these are my new buddies, Storm and Logan." She smiled tiredly at them. "You look-."

"Terrible I know," Liz said. "Magneto has kidnapped Myers."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Pretty positive, he sent me a tape at Bellamie." Liz stroked one of the kittens. "He was being beaten by some blue woman."

"Mystique," Storm said. "Why would they want him? He did what he planned, to burn the labs."

"Which I did not burn by the way," Liz added.

Hellboy rolled his eyes. "We all know that Liz. What about that boy I saw? The mutant in the labs they were experimenting on?"

"He's safe," Storm replied.

"But why would they want Myers?" Liz asked.

"It's got to be because Magneto wants to know more about this place," Logan said looking around. "I mean I've seen alot of messed up things, but I've never known a place like this before. You've kept it well under wraps."

"Why Myers?" Hellboy asked. "What would Metal Head want with our boy scout?"

"He's human remember - Magneto will see him as a weak pawn," Storm said.

"Easily breakable," Logan added. "The old man is always trying to up his game, maybe he feels threatened..."

"Which means if he feels like that – your boy scout isn't going to last for much longer," Storm said.

Something pulled in Liz's chest and she looked up at Hellboy who towered over everybody else. Liz peered up into his face and his vibrant yellow eyes stared back at her. She placed her hand on his crimson shoulder and she ran her gaze over the imprints in his stone skin. "I've missed you, you big ape," she whispered. "But we need to get things rolling, Storm's right, if it is information Magneto wants on the Bureau, Myers won't have that much time left."

The red light whirled about their heads and the sirens rung on and on.

"What the hell is it now?!" Hellboy barked.

Manning stepped into the room, he weaved his way around the furniture making sure his suit didn't get dirty. "We've got someone in the holding bay who says they are from the Brotherhood."

**Unknown location. Somewhere in New York. **

John T Myers awoke from his slumber; he had been beaten so ferociously; an action like talking caused him a great deal of pain. His lips felt ten times too big and his head throbbed. His vision was still blurred, but he could still make out his surroundings. In front of him, he saw a figure, with long black hair, moon pale skin and burning brown eyes.

"Myers," the figure said.

"Liz," he rasped and winced from the pain. "Liz, is tha' you?"

"Yes it's me."

"I tol' you not t'come, it's a trap."

"A trap for what?"

For what? Something wasn't right here. "It doesn't matter, help me up." He felt Liz grab at his arm and hook it around her neck. "C-can I ask you s-something?"

"Sure," she said.

"How d'you like your c-coffee?"

Liz stopped. "With full cream you know that."

Myers began to laugh, a croaky chuckle. "I d-don't think so." He slumped his head towards her and peered into her face. "N-nice t-try."

His captor glared at him and her skin turned back into her normal self. "You r-really t-think that's g-going t-to work on me..." She kicked him and he crashed against the opposing pillar.

"Damn it Erik," Mystique growled. "Looks like that didn't work."

"Don't worry my dear," Magneto said softly. "I have someone that will do just the thing. Ms Frost would you be so kind."

"You do have a mouth on you to call me when you know I have a packed schedule Erik," Emma replied. Her voice echoed in the darkness and it was as cool as crystal. "So you've brought me here just so you can find out what's in this man's mind?"

"You know that?" he asked.

"I'm a telepath Erik I already know what you want."

"Well, get on with it then and then you can go back to your schedule."

Myers felt like his body was being moved by shards of ice, his back was perched against the pillar and he saw a pale figure this time approach him. He knew it wasn't Mystique as she stood behind the figure. The figure pressed her palm to his head, the cold overwhelmed him and an electric current rippled through him. The memories came thick and fast, no matter what his duty was, he was unable to fight it.

"_He doesn't want me with him. I know that much_. _Look_ _Hellboy respects Clay – not me. I'm sorry Sir, I'm not your guy_," Myers once said.

No, oh God no, he thought.

"_I am dying Agent Myers_," Professor Broom's voice rasped. "_Like any father I worry about him. What I'm asking of you is to have the courage to stand by him when I am gone. He was born a demon; we can't change that. But you will help him, in essence, to become a man_. "

The image washed away replaced with another and Myers saw him and fear trickled over his body like water. Please no, Myers thought, not this one. He felt a tug like someone was pulling the memory out of him.

"_He disclosed to me the child's true name. Would you like to know it?_" Rasputin's voice hissed like a serpent, sending tremors like earthquakes along Myers skin.

Don't let them see, his thoughts screamed. I'm sorry, I can't.

"_I already know what to call him_," Professor Broom's voice said with sickness. "_I call him 'son'_."

Myers screamed as he felt the cold hand plunge from his chest. His back cracked against the pillar and his head hung forwards, the tears trickling from his cheeks.

"You have what I want Ms Frost?" Magneto asked.

"I think so," she replied.

"Show me."

Myers heard the sounds euphorically pour from Magneto as Emma Frost fed him the information. "The FBI have been hiding a great deal from me," he whispered.

"Want me to kill the virgin?" Mystique asked.

"No, they'll be coming for him. Get yourself ready Raven, they are on their way."

**B.P.R.D Headquarters.**

Hellboy, Storm, Logan, Liz and Manning walked the floor when they'd heard about their unexpected guest. They entered the holding bay; people crowded the waiting room looking at the assailant. Carl had items on the table in front of him and Hellboy exploded when he saw the moving item on the desk.

"Tabby!" Hellboy yelled. "What the hell is he doing here?" He scooped up his kitten into his arms.

"He had this on him," Carl pointed towards the vhs tape. "And these," he indicated towards Liz's cigarettes, her matches and a lighter painted with sharp shark teeth.

Liz moved through the crowd and then she saw him through the thick glass. John Allerdyce otherwise known as Pyro sat in the holding cell, his commando jacket and trousers were sodden from the rain and his boots were covered in mud. He had metal cuffs laced around his wrists which had been lashed to the floor. John smirked, his smile forming from ear to ear.

"It's been a long since I saw this guy," Logan replied.

Liz looked at him. "You know him?"

"I used to when he was younger, why?"

Liz shrugged. "No reason, when Magneto kidnapped me, I spoke to him a few times."

She thought about the kiss they shared back at Bellamie and the memory lingered.

"What is he doing here then?" Logan asked, his stare hovered and Liz knew he suspected something.

She bit her lower lip. "I haven't got a clue." She peered over to her red friend and from the look on his face; he seemed he already knew what had happened. Betrayal and abandonment warmed the demon's eyes.

"I want everybody out," Hellboy said, his stare burning into Liz's skull.

Liz watched as the agents emptied the room, silence overwhelmed the place, all eyes were on her.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Liz asked.

"You tell us," Logan replied boldly. "Why is one of Magneto's henchmen sitting in that cell?"

"The man in there burned the labs, not me. That's why Magneto had me kidnapped, so I would be responsible."

"Oh we know that sweetheart," Hellboy said. "But _why_ is he here?"

Because he's an idiot, Liz thought.

"I think someone should go and talk to him, see what he wants," Storm replied.

"He won't speak to me or you Storm," Logan stated. "He'll soil himself if he sees you Red." The mutant turned to Liz. "As you've already been introduced – you're the best candidate to go in."

Liz curled her arms into her chest. "I haven't told him where this place is Red I swear." Her friend turned from her and she felt her heart fall. "I'm telling you the truth."

"Just get in there," Hellboy grunted.

Liz swallowed hard and picked up the zippo ligher. She opened the cell door and the harsh light burned her eyes. The door closed with shunting sound she felt the floor tremble beneath her.

"Hello killer," John replied.

Liz threw him the lighter and he caught it. "What are you doing here John?"

He opened the lip of the mechanism and the flame bloomed. John opened up his palm and the flame danced across his fingers. "I followed you."

"_How?_"

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"I don't have much patience at the moment, so I want to know."

John sighed. "I tracked you."

"How?" she asked.

"It's been happening on and off. It started back at the cabin; I could hear a heartbeat, your heartbeat. I could smell you too." He looked up at her. "How do you think I got into Bellamie? That the wardens just let me in voluntarily?"

"I...don't understand John."

He shrugged. "Neither do I to be honest."

"So...you came here because you could hear my heartbeat?"

"Well I came here because you forgot a few things." John turned his attention to the black glass window; Logan, Storm and Hellboy were covered in darkness. "I brought your kitten back safe and sound." He flicked his gaze to Liz. "Is he here?"

"Who?"

"Your red devil."

Liz glared at him.

"That means a yes," John said.

Liz walked around the cell. "So you're not here because of what happened at Bellamie?"

"Is that what you think I'm here for?"

"I don't know..."

"We kissed sheela - or is that something you deleted from your memory bank?"

Liz covered her face with her hands and she thought about Hellboy watching, hearing all of this. She could imagine him trashing the holding bay. "That was just an act," Liz hissed.

John laughed. "I don't think so sheela, didn't feel like that to me, you're not a good liar."

Liz turned her back.

"Running away are we?" he crowed.

She stopped, knotting her hands together. "Do you know where Myers is?"

"No, if I did, I would tell ya."

Liz left the cell and she stared at Hellboy. He towered over her, Tabby his kitten mewing as he stroked the animal's head. "Red I need-."

He turned from her and he left the holding bay. "I think I got why he's here."

"Red please," Liz said, and she followed him. Hellboy stormed up the corridor, his footsteps shaking the walls.

"Red please, you've only listened to his side of it!" Liz said.

Hellboy stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "You know what? The second I'd heard you were missing I was looking everywhere for you. I wouldn't stop. I broke out of here when Manning was against it. I fought for you, at the labs, risking leg and horn for you and I risked everything going out there in the public when the outside world already shuns me for looking the way I do. And you repay me... with this..."

"I'm sorry," Liz whispered.

"No you're not. The fire kid was right - you're not a good liar and you're a terrible actress to boot." Manning and the agents had already grouped together, watching their conversation like they were out at the movies. "Haven't you got work to do?!" Hellboy barked at them.

The agents scuttled amongst themselves, emptying the corridor.

"What should I do about our guest?" Manning asked.

"Give the kid a room," Hellboy said and he glared at Liz. "He won't be any harm to us, as long as his pet is around."

Manning nodded and disappeared.

"I want to explain Red," Liz replied.

Her red friend shook his head. "Not now, I need some time to myself. Just leave me alone." And with that, he moved down the corridor, each of his striding steps felt like a noose tightening round her neck.

Liz couldn't sleep; as much as her body wanted the beauty of that release, her mind would not allow it. She'd ruined everything, she'd broken her best friend's heart and her other friend was lost in the darkness with the time ticking away.

To try and relieve herself of this, Liz had found some serenity in the one of the lounges of the BPRD. It was lavish in its decoration with a library, study area with sofas and comfy chairs. But Liz's favourite part of the lounge was the relaxation area. She stood watching the images in front of her, the holographic wall. Images and sounds would be played in order to relax and sooth – Liz played the sequence of the deep ocean with the sounds of the whales and waves up ahead in order to calm her nerves and beckon her dreams.

"Can't sleep sheela?" John's voice echoed from the dark.

Liz's eyes opened softly. "You're really not the person I want to see right now."

"Why is that?" John stood next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered.

"This place certainly has better accommodation than the Brotherhood; I was getting tired of sleeping rough in the woods."

"Why are you here really John?" Liz asked, the video of the ocean mirrored on their skin.

"I want to learn more."

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine you've come from a family that don't treat you like a person, in fact they treat you like an utter animal. A family doesn't like the idea of their son playing with matches, one day by accident; he sets fire to the curtains. The parents lose it and they belt the boy unconscious. He runs away and finds serenity in a group of unusual people who don't treat him like an animal, they are a mutant like him." He turned to face her. "And then he meets a girl who has a similar ability to him, in fact she's far more powerful than him, more than he can ever be. He's fascinated and utterly besotted by her." Liz breathed in and out. "Is that enough for you sheela?" John caressed her shoulder and he slipped his fingers behind the collar of the blanket.

"I don't know what this is," Liz said. "The heartbeat, the scent you could hear, I don't know what you mean..."

John leaned forward and he kissed her. His mouth was warm and the projections from the video wall created a blanket of heat. The cover fell from Liz's shoulders and John wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers underneath her top and he pulled it over her head. Liz felt the pang of embarrassment and covered her chest.

"You don't need to hide," John whispered and he kissed her forehead. He stroked his lips along the bridge of her nose and he found her lips again. Liz kissed him back and she ran his hands along his chest and yanked the t-shirt from over his head. The undressed each other and they both stood unclothed.

"I've never done this before," Liz said.

John smirked. "Just follow my lead." He coaxed and comforted her and they lay along the group of cushions. John moved on top of her, kissing her neck, her chest and her legs. Warmth bellowed from her belly and it trickled up her legs. Slowly, John parted her legs and he moved between her, Liz felt the warmth and his fullness. She loved the skin to skin contact. John kissed her lips and her forehead and he stared down at Liz. She smiled shyly and he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

Liz cried out as he moved inside her and he covered her mouth with his own lips. Liz shut her eyes as the pain shuddered through her. John made love to her slowly; his lips and his breath caressed her neck. As they rocked back and forwards, Liz opened her eyes and watched as the blue flame uncoiled like a flower from her wrist. It spread up her arm, igniting the carpet, latching and spreading up the walls. As much as she tried, sound wouldn't escape her. The flames spread, snaking along the walls and the books. She looked up as John kept kissing her and soon enough, they were both covered in fire. Unharmed and still moving. Something caught rough in Liz's throat, wanting to call out what was happening. The flames crashed into the bookcase, eating up the room. The surroundings tumbled around them both, soon falling into ash and debris...

Liz's head shot up from her pillow and she stared about her room. Her gaze switching from wall to wall. No ash, no flames, no pain. Her body trembled as if she was out in the zero weather, but it wasn't cold. She pulled the sheets away from her body which were sodden in response. Liz pulled her legs up to her chest and tried to make sense of what had just occurred. What was it? Just a dream? A premonition? Maybe it was a warning for her.

_Stay away. _

She felt a stroke of heat touch her leg and she peered up. From her lips, steam poured in streams, just like smoke and it disappeared into the darkness. She hadn't been smoking and she knew her body was craving the tobacco, but it didn't come from her cigarettes, the source was from herself.


End file.
